I want to be naughty
by Chris Melian Black
Summary: Particularmente odiaba al consejo estudiantil. En pocas palabras podria describirlo como etiquetas, jerarquias y prejuicios. Sin embargo, si habia algo que odiaba mas que al consejo estudiantil era al presidente del mismo. UA ItaDei SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es de Kishimoto.

**I want to be naughty**

**Capitulo 1: I cant resist you**

Namikaze era el nombre de muchas cosas, de una de las familias más prestigiosas del país, de una poderosa corporación japonesa, simplemente un apellido…

Namikaze Deidara corría como si lo persiguiera un asesino, y más o menos así era.

Corrió por los terrenos del instituto reprendiéndose mentalmente por no poder darle la cara a los bastados que lo seguían.

Divisó un lugar detrás de los jardines que estaba desolado y decidió que ese seria su escondite temporal o tal vez su tumba.

Recargó su espalda de la pared casi sin respirar y esperando que los chicos se hubieran perdido….

-Allí estas nena…

Los Namikaze no tienen tanta suerte.

Tres chicos lo miraban amenazadoramente y con sonrisas sarcásticas en su rostro.

-Vamos Namikaze –dijo uno de los chicos enfrente de él poniendo sus manos alrededor del rostro de Deidara acorralándolo mas a la pared.-Una semana sin ti y mira como te extrañamos. –El chico amplió aun mas sonrisa mientras los otros dos detrás de él reían abiertamente.

Deidara fijo sus ojos zafiro en él desafiante.

-Empezaba a preocuparme que encontraran a alguien con quien remplazarme. Me moriría de celos –sonrío sarcásticamente haciendo que el otro chico entrecerrara los ojos.

–Dime, ¿tu jefe es tan cobarde no pudo venir a darme mi visita diaria o tal vez es que comprándoles los collares para sacarlos a pasear?

El chico le golpeó en el estomago fuertemente haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre mientras un jadeo ahogado salía de su boca.

-La nena al parecer no sabe cual es el significado de "peligro" –Se burló otro de los chicos mientras veía a su amigo utilizar al rubio de saco de Boxing.

ItaDei

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien, Haku.

El chico castaño solo sonrió ante el comentario.

-Claro, si con estar bien te refieres a tener dos costillas rotas y el rostro tan irreconocible que ni tu padre te podría identificar entonces si, estas increíblemente bien.

Deidara frunció los labios y volvió el rostro a la entrada de la enfermería en donde la enfermera entraba trayendo consigo un par de vendas, algodón y alcohol.

-Tsk, no es como si quisiera la ayuda del consejo estudiantil.- musitó enojado apretando los puños.

Haku se balanceó en el la silla al lado de la camilla en donde estaba Deidara sentado y rascó la mejilla en un gesto apacible.

-Ya sabes que el presidente esta pendiente de todo el alumnado y sobretodo de los artitas y atletas que lo conforman, así que él no permitirá que todo esto quede impune. Es imposible que le pidas no meterse. –explicó sin perder su sonrisa.

Siempre había sido así. Desde que entró en el instituto el se fijó que el presidente estaba pendiente de todo y de todos resguardándolos a toda costa. Deidara suponía que esa era la razón por la cual al castaño le simpatizaba tanto esa persona, en fin, eso no le interesaba mucho. Para Deidara el presidente del consejo estudiantil no era más que un bastardo camuflado de muy buenos modales.

Deidara sonrió ante el comentario.

Claro, el presidente…

-Yo no lo pude haber explicado mejor. Muchas gracias por tu intervención, Haku –felicitó una persona que acababa de entrar causando que el castaño se pusiera de pie sonriendo ampliamente y saludando con una ligera reverencia.

-Como vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil mi deber es prestar apoyo, presidente –fue su respuesta y Deidara maldijo dentro de si.

Esa tarde no había sido muy buena para él. No había tenido ganas para su arte, unos imbéciles lo golpeaban y de entre todas las personas que pudieron rescatarlo de una muerte lenta por una hemorragia tenia que ser el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil que lo viera en los jardines en un estado precario que haría llorar a una roca… si, y para terminar el día tenia que venir el presidente a verlo sin poder moverse y con tantas vendas que fácilmente podrían compararlo con una momia.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto llevándose la mirada reprobatoria de Haku y la mirada del presidente en él.

-Namikaze, voy a creer que te encanta estar en la enfermería. –siseó seriamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros en Deidara. –Bien, espero que puedas explicar esto. Este semestre has estado aquí por lo menos… ¿quince veces?

Deidara apretó los labios con los ojos fijos en el recién llegado antes de volver a hablar.

-Señor presidente. Esta usted muy bien informado. Aunque solo han sido veintitrés veces. –la voz de Deidara estaba cargada de pura furia.

Y es que, joder, como le molestaban esos ojos.

Bueno, los ojos no eran lo único, también ese porte rígido y elegante, su tez endemoniadamente blanca, su cabello liso extremadamente negro, su rostro carente de expresión y su voz grave que solía derretir icebergs.

Todo contrastaba terriblemente con él.

-¿Esta vez dirá quien es el causante? –enarcó una ceja mientras esperaba una respuesta.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Ya se los he dicho. Son duendes, me golpearon porque tenía su oro y… -Haku ahogó una risita a espaldas del presidente que frunció el ceño con algo de molestia.

-Namikaze, temo que debes decirme la verdad a menos que quieras que tu padre crea que tienes problemas con drogas. Eso seria muy perjudicial para el club de arte. –expresó calmadamente.

-Francamente, eso no es tu problema, Uchiha. –murmuró con puro odio viendo al pelinegro lanzarle una mirada altiva.

-Deidara, el presidente solo se interesa por atrapar a los culpables. Por favor, ten mas respeto.

-No necesito ayuda, ni tuya, ni de tu combo de entupidos. –replicó mirando al Uchiha intensamente como queriendo desgarrarlo con los ojos.

El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Cuando quieras te acercas al salón del consejo estudiantil, es nuestra responsabilidad velar por tu seguridad, y esta situación es alarmante. Le avisaré a tu padre. Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes donde estamos. –dijo cordialmente lanzándole una mirada evaluadora y saliendo del lugar.

La enfermera que había permanecido todo el rato distante se acercó a terminar de colocarle los vendajes y ayudarlo con algunas heridas de su rostro que gracias a Dios no eran profundas y no dejarían marcas.

Haku se quedó en silencio contemplando al rubio que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Entonces… -comenzó a decir.

-¡Son duendes, maldición! ¡Déjame en paz!

El castaño asintió retirándose también, sabiendo que no lograría ningún avance con el ojiazul.

Cuando salió de la enfermería las cosas realmente no iban mejores para él. Ni siquiera podía caminar correctamente debido a los múltiples daños que tenia. Afortunadamente para él el día de clases había culminado y recibió la noticia de que su padre lo esperaba en la entrada del instituto, sin embargo en el estado que se encontraba salir parecía la tarea más difícil que hubiera hecho antes.

Caminó por los pasillos del instituto bajo las miradas nada disimuladas de sus compañeros. Algunos lo miraban con angustia y otros simplemente inquisitivamente, queriendo saber por qué el estado del chico y sinceramente, la mayoría tenían la misma duda. No entendían como Deidara Namikaze, heredero de una de las fortunas mas codiciadas de toda la región, miembro del club de arte y de paso terriblemente atractivo (por que casi todos pensaban que sus rasgos extranjeros eran demasiado atractivos) tenia que visitar la enfermería al menos dos veces a la semana en un terrible estado.

Aunque pareciera increíble Deidara no era una persona problemática.

El rubio gimió de dolor apoyándose con una mano a la pared. Ya faltaba poco para la salida, era solo de bajar una escalera, un pasillo y estaría afuera. Sabía que el desafío más grande era la escalera.

Puso una mano en el barandal pero al intentar bajar el dolor se hizo mas intenso.

-Tsk, damn… -maldijo por lo bajo en su idioma natal llevándose una mano al abdomen.

-Así no lograras salir nunca, Namikaze. –escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ignoró el comentario y siguió bajando por las escaleras, gimiendo bajito en más de una ocasión.

Le molestaba la presencia de aquel individuo.

¿Por qué no solo ignoraba su presencia y seguía de largo?

Cuando sintió una mano en la cintura se volvió violentamente para ver como Itachi Uchiha lo ayudaba a bajar las escaleras.

Apretó los dientes con molestia y frunció el ceño sin decir nada.

-Deberías ir al hospital. –dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión el pelinegro mirando al frente y mirando de vez en cuando a los chicos que estaban alrededor.

-Se lo comentaré a mi padre, presidente –fue su única respuesta pronunciando enfáticamente la ultima palabra.

No se dirigieron más la palabra por un momento.

Itachi divisó a lo lejos un elegante auto plateado dentro del cual resplandecían dos cabelleras rubias y con pasó algo lento fueron hacia allá.

El rubio miró a ambos lados y se fijó en que ya no había gente a su alrededor, bueno, al menos no lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación.

-Ya me puedes soltar, bastardo. –ordenó perdiendo todos sus modales al hacerlo y tratando de quitar la mano de su cintura sin embargo esa mano se afirmó mas en ese lugar.

Uchiha le lanzó una mirada llena de altivez y odio puro.

Deidara tragó con dificultad y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

-No seria muy cordial que te dejara aquí en este estado. Mi deber es llevarte sano y salvo. ¿Qué diría tu padre si no lo hago?- susurró a su oído.

Deidara se estremeció al sentir el tibio aliento rozar con su oreja. Su corazón latió con rapidez al instante. Itachi sonrió malignamente en cuanto notó el estremecimiento del chico.

-Maldito. –murmuró afectado soltándose del agarre y caminando lo mejor que podía mientras el Uchiha lo seguía de cerca.

-Namikaze-san –saludó cordialmente al padre de Deidara que se apresuró a ayudar a su hijo a subir al auto del lado del copiloto y de inmediato vio como otro rubio unos años mas joven se alzaba desde los asientos posteriores a ver como se encontraba su hermano.

-Itachi, gracias por tu ayuda. – agradeció Minato incorporándose y poniéndose en frente del pelinegro. Puso una mano en su hombro. –Siento las molestias que te ha causado Deidara, generalmente él no suele revoltoso.

Itachi asintió solemnemente.

-Es mi deber, como presidente del consejo de estudiantes.

El pelinegro siguió con la mirada a Minato hasta que este se subió en el auto y de soslayo observo como Deidara lo mirada haciendo una mueca infantil como un puchero. Un reproche silencioso.

ItaDei

El rubio miró la hora en su reloj.

Estaba preocupado. Esperaba a Sasori hace largo rato en una de las bancas del instituto y al muy bastardo le daba por no aparecer. Tenían que hacer un proyecto juntos y era para el día siguiente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por permanecer allí. Aun le dolía todo del día anterior.

-Muy pronto para vernos, ¿no, Dei-chan?

El rubio se volvió sobresaltado para encontrarse con una persona que no quería ver en lo que restaba de vida.

-Hola, Kisame. Si, muy pronto para otra visita. Aun no me recupero, como puedes ver. –Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico más alto se relamió sonriendo malignamente.

-¿En serio? Es una lastima. –Se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa estrellándolo en una pared cercana.

-Bastardo. – dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad y respirando entrecortadamente.

El otro se e acercó nuevamente con intenciones de golpearlo pero el rubio fue mas rápido y le golpeó fuertemente el rostro. Eso desato la furia de Kisame que lo volvió a tomar por el cuello y alzó el puño. Deidara cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero no pasó.

-Déjalo, Kisame. Es suficiente. –La voz alertó a Kisame que se apartó rápidamente dejándolo caer al piso.

-Hasta que por fin apareces, maldito. Después de la última vez que te dejé esa marca ya no quieres enfrentarme. ¿Me tienes miedo? –Desafió sin medir bien su posición en el asunto.- Bastardo, Uchiha.

Itachi lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Que débil eres, Namikaze. Con esto me imagino que te das por vencido.

-Ya quisieras.- siseó con odio.

Uchiha rió.

-Bueno, no me dejas otra alternativa. –Miro a Kisame –Otro día continuas esto. Si sigues hoy lo mataras.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó seguido de su fiel perro (como le decia Deidara).

-Esto no se queda así, Uchiha.

Deidara no saldría del juego tan fácil.

**¡Fin del capitulo!**

Muchas gracias por leer!

Mi segunda historia en esta categoria! si alguno lee Excentrico literato debo decirles que subire el nuevo capitulo mañana (eso espero)

Me encanta contribuir a esta pareja, veo que no hay muchos fics, aunque los que he leido me han encantado. Este es mi nuevo vicio aparte del MinaIta. Esta historia esta inspirada en el manga del mismo nombre, pero no plagiada! solo inspirada, no tienen nada que ver pero les recomiendo el manga es muy bueno.

Aclaratoria: Es un ItaDei solo que me gusta divagar mucho, en el proximo capitulo incluire un poco de Sasunaru. En este fic como lo habran notado los Namikaze (a pesar del apellido) son estranjeros.

De este fic tendran muy pronto actualizacion.

**Nota: Un fic es mucho mas que reviews, pero recuerden que a los autores nos hace feliz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't ignore you**

Desde el principio conocer a Deidara Namikaze había sido inusual, y después de tanto tiempo de haberlo hecho trataba de no darle demasiada importancia, sin embargo no podía negarse que todo había ocurrido de forma muy accidentada.

En ese entonces el semblante de Fugaku Uchiha lucía orgulloso al tener al lado a su pequeño hijo y futuro heredero, y es que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad lo paseaba por toda la corporación alardeando del pequeño vástago, el cual, ya todos sabían, era un prodigio.

El pequeño no parecía intimidado para nada, al contrario, tenía un gesto tan imperturbable como su padre.

Se detuvo elegantemente cuando su progenitor se paró de pronto, mirando a un rubio con aire despreocupado quien enseguida se acercó a saludar. Itachi no sabía mucho de genética, pero le sorprendió en sobremanera el fijarse que escondido detrás de las piernas del hombre había un pequeño niño, el cual parecía haber sido concebido solo por el padre ya que era prácticamente una copia con enanismo.

-Vaya, Mikoto te ha dejado traer al pequeño Itachi. –dijo con una sonrisa amable mirando al Uchiha menor que rápidamente hizo una inclinación.

Y es que eso era inusual, la madre de Itachi era muy escéptica cuando se trataba de salir del país sólo con su padre.

-Buenos Días, Namikaze-san. –saludó presuroso el infante, lo que hizo ampliar aun mas la sonrisa de Minato.

-Muy educado. –sonrió calidamente para luego coger la pequeña mano de su propio hijo y halarla para hacerlo quedar en frente. –Este es el hijo de Fugaku, ¿te acuerdas de él? Saluda, Dei. –se dirigió al pequeño en inglés quien al parecer no tenia ni la mas minima idea de cómo hablar japonés.

El pequeño rubio miró fijamente a Itachi que lo examinaba atentamente. Alzó una ceja con molestia al sentir la mirada quizá demasiado pesada para su poca edad.

-Un placer. –Musitó secamente en inglés, y el otro supo al instante que la razón por la que antes había estado escondido tras su padre era simplemente porque no le agradaba para nada su presencia.-chino… -susurró luego despectivamente mirándolo con sorna, Itachi se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo al igual que los dos adultos.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó Minato. –No ha tenido un buen día, además esta frustrado porque no habla japonés, le he tratado de enseñar algo pero ni siquiera quiere ir a Japón algún día, así que no le ha tomado demasiado interés.

-No te preocupes, así son los niños. –pronunció seriamente Fugaku a la vez que trataba de zanjar el tema con intención de marcharse.

Ese recuerdo parecía imborrable en la memoria de Itachi Uchiha, la cual se encargaba de hacerlo sentir estúpido al darse cuenta de lo contradictorio que era.

La imagen se disolvió y casi al instante otro recuerdo sucumbió a su mente. Otra vez el mismo rubio, esta vez un poco más grande (de unos 13 años) lo miraba con insistencia, mientras él leyendo un libro hacia caso omiso del interés que le prestaba el chico.

Deidara se veía aburrido y obviamente molesto, ambos tenían mas de 3 horas esperando a sus respectivos padres fuera de la sala de juntas, y eso parecía importarle en lo más mínimo a Itachi, pero él sentía que iba a explotar.

-Oe, chino, ¿eres estúpido o es normal que seas tan aburrido? ¿Por lo menos eres humano?

El tono de Deidara era perezoso, e iba perfectamente con la posición en la que estaba, el cual se encontraba en un sillón frente al que se encontraba el Uchiha, acostado a lo largo del mismo. Itachi no cambó su semblante, pasó la hoja en silencio y siguió en su tarea como si nada hubiera pasado. Namikaze frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres sordo? ¿O solo eres imbécil?

Itachi volvió a leer la línea anterior reprendiéndose interiormente por saber inglés y pesando fugazmente que sería muy útil en el momento ser sordo. Siguió leyendo, metido en su mundo lleno de estadísticas de economía mundial, encontrando miles de eslabones para su pequeño perfecto mundo a formar, analizando formas, características, leyes que formarían un mejor sistema, o por lo menos uno que funcionara.

Una movimiento violento le hizo terminar bruscamente su lectura descubriendo con falsa tranquilidad que el libro que reposaba en sus manos hacia menos de dos segundos, se encontraba en el piso, y que muy cerca de su cara había un pie, que obviamente había despedido su ejemplar de economía mundial por lo aires.

El niño rubio tenía la cara contraída en una mueca de molestia, respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Por qué demonios no me miras cuando hablo, es que acaso te crees mejor que yo? –exclamó el heredero Namikaze con un tono de voz mas alto del necesario, acercándose lo suficiente para tomarlo por el cuello, haciendo que el otro lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Eso es lo que crees tú, ¿no? ¿Por qué otra cosa querrías llamar mi atención? –tan seco y tan acertado que Deidara no pudo hacer mas que apretar los labios con frustración.

Estaba cansado de la maldita perfección del Uchiha, había llegado a odiar acompañar a su padre a sus reuniones, tenía 5 años viendo su estúpida cara de nada mirando a todos lados con arrogancia.

-Te odio, estúpido chino. –susurró venenoso cerca de su cara y lo soltó violentamente mirándolo con repugnancia.

-Ese no es mi problema, y soy japonés. –respondió Uchiha secamente para recoger su libro y ponerse de nuevo en su antigua labor.

Si algo sabía Itachi era que Deidara nunca había empezado a odiarlo, ¡Lo odió desde el principio! Sus ojos parecían querer sacarle las tripas por la garganta, él no había hecho nada.

Le extrañó mucho ver que el americano se mudara a su pueblo, encima de entrar en el mismo instituto que él. Itachi sin embargo, mantuvo las distancias, y aun así el destino parecía siempre hacer que ambos se reencontraran involuntaria y desagradablemente en los lugares más insólitos.

Itachi bufó contrariado de nueva cuenta, poniendo dos dedos en su frente, conciente de que esa mañana parecía estar demasiado atontado, recordando cosas sin importancia. Supuso que era porque justo esa mañana había cerrado un trato muy importante con un inversionista que parecía imposible, al menos para su padre había sido imposible captar su atención y sin embargo, Itachi Uchiha, un adolescente con poca experiencia en ese tipo de negocios acababa de cerrar un trato multimillonario con él.

Pasó los dedos por el membrete del documento, con orgullo, como si estuviera en frente de un trofeo muy preciado.

ItaDei

Sasuke suspiró mirando fijamente a un lugar fuera del aula donde se encontraba, conciente de que muchas miradas se posaban en él, admirándolo, codiciándolo, porque él era Sasuke Uchiha.

El hijo menor de una familia tradicionalista, caracterizada por su rigidez y distinguida por su alto estatus social.

Llevaba el peso de ser criado en un ambiente denso, en un núcleo familiar muy exigente, que demandaba todo lo mejor de él, en un clan que demarcaba perfección en cada uno de sus integrantes. Un padre que parecía ignorarlo en todas las formas humanas posibles, remarcando el favoritismo hacia su hijo mayor. Itachi Uchiha.

El hijo perfecto. Estudiante modelo, estandarte de una juventud llevada correctamente, muestra universal del clan Uchiha, a su corta edad manejaba una sucursal del negocio familiar en el extranjero –Lo que lo hacia salir del país por lo menos 2 veces al mes – y Sasuke sabia que lo mas lógico es que lo odiara –y nadie lo culparía por ello –pero además de eso también era su hermano mayor. El que lo apoyaba, el que confiaba en él, que lo defendía, lo mimaba, en ocasiones le daba dinero y regalos caros, porque él era su único y amado hermano menor.

Esto fue lo que forjó el carácter de Sasuke, quien se complacía de las miradas en él, del poder que ejercía su presencia frente a otros, ser el centro de atención y causa de idolatría de muchos, porque se enorgullecía al creerse tan perfecto como su hermano. Y esa era su máxima meta: ser mejor que él. Hubiera preferido vengarse, pero mejor no.

Y todo estuvo bien hasta ese día.

Ese día había ido a la cafetería, porque a pesar de siempre llevar su almuerzo su madre al parecer había olvidado su marca de agua mineral preferida y había metido de otra, y eso le molestaba, así que tuvo que hacer muestra de sus agallas e ir a tan patético y vulgar lugar.

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver tan interminable fila que llega casi al otro extremo de la cafetería, hizo caso omiso de ella y se dirigió al principio de ella.

Sasuke Uchiha NO hacia colas y nadie se quejaba de ello, porque él lo merecía todo.

Abrió la boca para hacer su pedido sin embargo fue interceptado por la frase inoportuna de un chico.

-¡Hey! Debes hacer la fila como todos. ¿Quién te haz creído?

Y el pelinegro se sorprendió mucho y miró al chico rubio de ojos azules que lo miraba con enfado a unos pasos de él. Y frunció el ceño.

-¿No sabes quien soy?

-¿Debería? –preguntó enfadado aun por el atrevimiento del pelinegro.

Ese chico era de su clase, llevaba una semana estudiando en aquel instituto pues era transferido de America.

¿Cómo ese idiota no sabía su nombre si estaban en la misma clase?

¿Cómo no sabía su nombre si prácticamente era un requisito para estudiar allí?

¡Y eso le molestaba más!

¡Porque él si sabia su nombre, cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, incluso sabía su apellido!

-Sasuke Uchiha, dobe, y no hago fila si no me da la gana. –pronunció descaradamente volviéndose al dependiente para hacer su pedido y eso enfureció al rubio, que salió de la fila y lo haló violentamente del brazo para obligarlo a darse vuelta.

-Mira niñito, no me interesa quien seas pero llevo treinta minutos en la cola y no voy a permitir que un bastardo como tu se meta.

Sasuke miró la morena mano que apretaba su brazo con una expresión de repulsión.

-Suéltame, yankee idiota.

El Uchiha no había terminado su frase cuando un puño se estampó contra su pálido rostro haciéndolo trastabillar un poco, apenas recobró el equilibrio se lanzó sobre el rubio.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a golpearle?

¿Cómo osaba arremeter contra su perfección?

Pronto todos los rodeaban impresionados por el combate, a pesar de que mas era el tiempo que pasaban en el suelo golpeándose ambos se veían violentamente parejos, sin embargo estaba claro que el estilo de lucha del rubio era menos honesto, ya que hubo un instante en que mordió fieramente una mano de Sasuke haciéndole sangrar. Nadie tenia las intenciones de detener la pelea, es decir, ¡por Dios! No todos los días un Uchiha perdía el juicio peleándose como un pandillero. Al final un par de profesores los separaron mientras ellos se veían retadoramente.

-¡Namikaze, Uchiha a la dirección!

Básicamente lo había conocido así.

De eso apenas habían pasado un par de semanas en la cuales las miradas cargadas de odio durante clases se sentían insuficientes (Sobretodo por el sermón de casi todo el clan después de incidente).

Pasó una mano por su cabello poniendo un par de mechones en su lugar al sonar la campana. Un segundo después el aula estaba casi completamente llena.

"Casi"

Porque faltaba él.

Sasuke estrujó el lápiz y apretó un poco los labios disconforme cuando el chico pasó por su lado con sus recién adquiridos amigos, sin mirarlo (como normalmente hacía).

¿Qué rayos pasa con ese jodido dobe?

Estaba molesto, porque a él no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, y no era que quisiera algo de ese yankee mal hablado, pero es que NADIE podía pasar por su lado sin inclinarse un poco y desearle los buenos días como hacían los demás.

-Buenos días –musitó el rubio a Suigetsu que estaba sentado justo detrás de Sasuke haciendo que el mismo tuviera que morder su lengua y controlar sus instintos asesinos que reclamaban querer salir.

En el almuerzo las cosas no fueron diferentes.

-Buen provecho. –dijo alegremente Naruto al pasar por su mesa pero no a él sino al peliplata que estaba sentado a su lado. Suigetsu sonrió en respuesta.

Esto sacaba de las casillas a Sasuke, es decir, ¿por qué rayos lo ignoraba y por qué no se desvivía por adularle?

¿Es que ese rubio no podía ser normal?

Sin embargo la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando a Naruto se tropezó sin querer con él y las palabras que profirió no fueron precisamente las que Sasuke esperaba.

-Ah, perdona, ¿Daisuke?

Y eso lo hizo colapsar, y se desmayó en frente de todos noblemente (o en opinión de Kiba, como un mariquita)

ItaDei

Los adultos sentados alrededor de él no se le hacían extraños y aunque muchos gestos faciales desconocían a su edad, podía comprender cada palabra de su lenguaje.

-Las perdidas en los tres distritos son descomunales, es necesario restablecer el orden. O invertimos en la producción y exportamos o cerramos. –Un hombre de una edad cercana a treinta años hablaba pausadamente aunque con tono de gravedad a su padre. Itachi vio como éste entrecerraba los ojos con disgusto y escribía algo en un papel frente a él.

Todos esperaban la reacción de su líder, veían atentamente cada gesto. En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse.

-Entonces, nos arriesgamos. Incrementemos la producción. En cuanto al trato con America, debemos cerrarlo. –ordenó con voz potente y aunque Itachi escuchó varios murmullos disconformes lo único que vio fue como uno a uno a iban asintiendo.

Eso fue lo que siempre admiró y temió de su padre, la influencia que ejercía en los demás. Siempre lo que el quería era lo que todos hacían. No había oposición para un Uchiha.

Sin embargo un golpe en la mesa lo hizo voltear bruscamente; un hombre de figura imponente pero unos años mas joven, los cabellos rubios, y grandes ojos azules fruncía el ceño contrariado y mantenía los labios apretados.

Aquello le extrañó al pequeño que ya conocía al hombre de cabellos rubios, y era una persona (en su opinión) poco interesante y demasiado amigable para su gusto.

-No –dijo con voz firme con el puño cerrado sobre la mesa.

El pequeño observó como su padre endureció el rostro y previó que no pasaría nada bueno.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Cerrar?

-Fugaku, entre las tres sucursales solo hacen el diecisiete por ciento de la producción mensual. Son solo un protocolo. ¿Cómo puedes destruir un lugar solo por capricho?

El niño se sorprendió de la fluidez y elocuencia con que el joven hablaba con su padre, sin embargo, eso era nada comparado con lo que transmitían sus ojos azules, que refulgían con un sentimiento que después Itachi descubriría era pasión, aunque tal vez esa palabra se quedaba corta al describir los ojos del joven.

-¡No perderé el trabajo en el cual he basado mi vida, Namikaze! –bramó su padre de inmediato con lo que parecía ser su orgullo herido y a juzgar por la forma en la que se irguió en su silla, la sangre Uchiha fría generalmente parecía hervir dentro de sus venas.

El Namikaze pareció quedarse congelado ante tal exclamación. Todos lo miraban expectantes, sin embargo en cuestiones de segundo relajó su rostro volviendo casi en su totalidad a su eterna expresión amigable.

-Estas perdiendo tu visión, Fugaku. –Sonrió calidamente.

Itachi sintió un calorcito reconfortante en el estomago, al contrario del su padre que al parecer estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Si esto es en lo que has basado tu vida, solo has perdido el tiempo. Cuando mi padre invirtió en Uchiha Corp. Lo hizo porque pensó que tenía una visión, una misión. Yo solo veo ambición, es así como puedo decir que está perdida.

Murmullos llenaban la sala, tan altos que casi era imposible escuchar a una persona en particular, todos estaban escandalizados por las palabras de Minato, el cual no se inmuto en absoluto, solo veía aprehensivamente a Fugaku, juntando las cejas al fijar su vista fugazmente en Itachi que ante su sorpresa le sonrió y posteriormente empezó a recoger unos documentos que reposaban en la mesa.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta bajo las miradas atentas y sorprendidas de todos.

-Con esto la corporación Namikaze da por terminada las relaciones comerciales con ésta o cualquier otra empresa de Uchiha Corp. –anunció y sin decir más se marchó.

Y ese fue el principio del fin para su familia.

Sin la multimillonaria inversión de los Namikaze, Uchiha Corp. (que ya estaba endeudada por pérdidas en varios distritos), prácticamente quedó con la soga al cuello, recuperándose solo con la nueva inversión de Uchiha Madara, hermano de su padre, dejando una gran deuda con este; deuda que aun ahora pagaban con intereses.

Su padre bajo tanto estrés cayó enfermo, razón por la cual no podía hacerse cargo de las sucursales en el extranjero, dejando a cargo a Itachi.

El pelinegro caminó por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación pero un estruendo y varios murmullos llamaron su atención, así que apresuró un poco el paso para observar a varios sirvientes alarmados con su atención fija en la puerta cerrada frente a ellos. La habitación que justamente estaba al lado de la suya: la de su hermano Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó secamente a una mucama que se veía muy asustada. Al instante los otros notaron la presencia del chico recibiéndolo con ligeras reverencias.

-Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama no ha querido comer, y hasta ahora ha estado encerrado en su habitación rompiendo cosas, incluso su madre quiso entrar a la habitación, pero usted sabe como se pone su hermano y no ha querido dejar pasar a nadie. Y ya sabe usted lo que se armaría si esto llega a oídos de su padre. –explicó la chica totalmente angustiada a Itachi que no la veía sino que mantenía la vista fija en la puerta.

-Con que nadie ¿eh? –Itachi frunció el ceño al escuchar varias cosas romperse. -¡Sasuke, abre! –exclamó firmemente de manera que hasta los sirvientes temblaron ante la expresión.

Hubo un par de segundos en los que nada paso pero casi al instante se abrió la puerta para dar paso a Itachi que inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras él.

Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama de forma brusca y eso parecía ser lo único del lugar que aun permanecía en pie. El lugar era caos de cristales rotos y objetos destruidos.

Itachi permaneció inmóvil de pie a unos pasos de la cama. Esperando silenciosamente una explicación, la cual nunca llegó.

El mayor evaluó la habitación y a juzgar porque muchas de las cosas que estaban rotas en el suelo eran souvenirs que él mismo le había regalado supo que a Sasuke le pasaba algo realmente serio.

-Otouto. –llamó para llamar su atención pero Sasuke le daba la espalda dando a entender que lo iba a ignorar de ser necesario toda la vida. –Si es porque mi madre se negó a comprarte el perro que querías es porque bien sabes que no hay espacio suficiente para seis gatos, tres caballos, dos camellos, nueve tortugas y dos delfines, sin contar que ni siquiera has prestado atención a la morsa que esta en la piscina.

-Cállate, Itachi.

El Uchiha mayor suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Puso una mano en los cabellos de su hermano acariciándolos levemente.

De nada le servía ser duro con su hermano. Él mismo lo había acostumbrado a complacerlo hasta en la cosa más ridícula, convirtiéndolo en un niño mimado o en la opinión de Kisame un "Mocoso bastardo egoísta y malcriado", pero Itachi lo amaba, por eso se resignaba a darle cualquier cosa que pidiera.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke se relajaba un poco.

-Hay una persona… -empezó a decir sorprendiendo a Itachi en sobremanera, ya que su hermano no tomaba en cuenta para nada a otras personas, nunca se había fijado en nadie que no fuera su reflejo en un espejo. –Me ignora, no sabe mi nombre… me hace sentir como otou-san… No me gusta que me ignoren.- terminó en un leve murmullo.

Itachi sintió como algo en su interior se removía. Siempre había sentido la culpa de que su padre desplazara a Sasuke, siempre se había sentido culpable de que su padre le restregara a su Otouto que nunca podría ser como él. Todo era culpa de él, tal vez si no existiera su amado hermano sería feliz.

-¿Cómo se atreve a odiarme? –susurró afectado.

El mayor no sabía si darle la razón a Sasuke o decirle que el hecho de ser ignorado u odiado era perfectamente normal

-¿Por qué no intentas ser amable? –el rostro de Sasuke mostró una mueca de incomprensión. –Es, decir, hacer cosas buenas. Prestarle tus apuntes, pedirle que se siente a tu lado, compartir el almuerzo. –resolvió decir Itachi, aunque a él no le gustara socializar sabía que ser cordial traía muchas relaciones ventajosas.

ITaDei

A Sasori siempre le había gustado el cabello de Deidara, en contadas ocasiones lo había tocado y le parecía suave, sedoso, algo demasiado delicado para ser de Deidara. Solo de físico Deidara parecía delicado, de hecho, sus expresiones corporales, sus golpes y su vocabulario de delicado tenían muy poco.

Ambos estaban sentados en el parque central del instituto, bajo un frondoso árbol, uno sentado frente al otro.

-Maldición, hazlo con cuidado. –gruño de muy mala forma en cuanto Sasori le curaba una herida que tenia en la muñeca que estaba en carne viva como si lo hubieran amarrado o retenido violentamente.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Si sigues dejando que te haga esto lo mataré. –soltó de pronto haciendo que Deidara lo viera directamente a los ojos. –y después te matare a ti por masoquista. –murmuró con voz peligrosa haciendo chasquear la lengua a Deidara en señal de reprobación.

-Es mi problema, deja de tratarme como una chica y no te comportes como un jodido marica o te golpearé hasta que te vuelvas hombre, bastardo. –cortó molesto.

Ambos se miraron con un sentimiento muy parecido al odio para luego volver su atención a las heridas de Deidara.

Un cuchicheo llamó la atención del pelirrojo que con curiosidad vio como un chico rubio de rasgos casi idénticos a los de Deidara armaba un jaleo en medio de un grupo tanto de chicas como de chicos. Muchos lo miraban con admiración y hasta con cierta codicia. Observó como unos de los cuales le hablaba de manera cómplice al oído pasando una mano por su cintura con muy obvia intenciones, sin embargo el otro chico permaneció ignorante.

Sasori meditó un segundo en lo diferentes que eran ambos hermanos.

Uno irradiaba alegría contagiosa y un sinfín de sentimientos calidos, el otro parecía una explosión volátil llena de amargura, como un soldado que ha perdido la esperanza, la motivación…

-Naruto-kun es muy popular entre los chicos ¿no?

Deidara alzó las cejas sin entender y dirigió su vista al lugar en donde su amigo miraba.

Frunció el ceño molesto al ver la escena.

No podía evitarlo, quería hacerles estallar las cabezas por tocarlo de esa manera, su hermano era muy inocente, demasiado poco precavido.

-Ya ves. En algo nos teníamos que diferenciar. –respondió secamente. –Voy a clases. No me esperes, mi padre esta haciendo de niñera así que vendrá por nosotros.

A Deidara le molestaba que su padre fuera a recogerlo, era estúpido, en todo caso, solo debería buscar a Naruto, sin embargo, después de los últimos encuentros que había tenido con los perros de Itachi su padre no había querido dejarlo ni a sol ni sombra.

Se incorporó sacudiéndose el pantalón y empezó a caminar a paso lento hasta su aula de clases. El pelirrojo lo miró marcharse fijamente, y pensó que su amigo era a veces demasiado ciego.

La gente alrededor no hacía más que fijarse en el elegante andar del Namikaze con anhelo.

Si había algo que sabía muy bien Akasuna era que si el rubio no era perfecto estaba muy cercano a serlo; sus rasgos delicados contrastando magníficamente con su naturaleza explosiva y poco practica, eso que le pareció interesante desde que lo conoció… como un ángel del periodo romántico opacado por una sombra imponente y nauseabunda, esa sombra que Akasuna sabía tenia nombre y apellido: Uchiha Itachi.

Conocía que esa era la causa de la amargura de su amigo, sin embargo eso no era algo que le molestara, al contrario, tenía la extraña sensación de que su amigo era adicto a esa extraña relación con el pelinegro.

Deidara miró su reloj: 9:25, ya habían pasado los 15 minutos éticamente permitidos para entrar a clases, ya podría entrar sin ninguna vergüenza, él odiaba ser puntual, así mismo también odiaba ser demasiado meticuloso, demasiado formal, recto y todo lo que estuviera mínimamente relacionado con Itachi Uchiha, odiaba su entorno y el aire que lo mantenía vivo, él mismo se odiaba por estar siempre pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta convertirlo en uno de sus hábitos diarios, de quien lo trataba como una pared, ¡eso lo hacia enfadar! Por eso hacia lo que fuera por hacerlo enojar a él también; lo saboteaba, le hacía la vida imposible, pegaba chicle en la silla de presidente del centro de estudiantes, entre otras cosas, ya sabía que se merecía muchas de las palizas que le daban los secuaces de Uchiha.

En cuanto divisó la puerta del aula se fijó en una figura que caminaba presurosamente en su dirección.

¡Uchiha-perfección llegaba tarde!

Sonrió malignamente ante la novedad.

Aceleró el paso para llegar antes que él pero fue en vano, Itachi ya había cruzado por la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras entraba sigilosamente tras él. Adentro todos sus compañeros estaban sentados por parejas, aquello hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, no parecía para nada bueno.

Todos al momento clavaron los ojos en los recién llegados. Al pelinegro no parecía importarle mucho, hizo una reverencia disculpándose brevemente y caminó directo a su asiento. Deidara frunció el ceño mientras hacia lo propio, sin embargo no había ningún asiento vacío exceptuando el que estaba al lado de Itachi.

El profesor miró atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos deteniéndose a mirar como Deidara parecía perdido buscando un asiento vacío.

-Namikaze, hay un asiento vacío al lado de Uchiha. –informó sonriendo debajo de su mascara, arqueando acentuadamente su único ojo visible.

Deidara pareció pensarlo un par de veces antes de sentarse a un lado del mismo, que en ningún momento se digno si quiera a verlo.

-En fin, chicos, ya que ustedes acaban de llegar, les tendré que explicar. Hable con la directora para plantarle evaluar el ultimo 30 por ciento con un solo proyecto. Se hará en pareja para darles un poco de ventaja, sin embargo, como verán, ya todos sus compañeros tienen pareja así que… –sonrió malignamente a ambos. –Harán el proyecto juntos.

El rubio abrió la boca de inmediato para protestar sin embargo la voz de su compañero lo alertó.

-¿De que se trata? –quiso saber.

Y la respuesta les hizo saber que el profesor y la directora eran un par de sádicos depravados.

-¡Felicitaciones, a partir de ahora, estarán casados!

**¡****Fin del capitulo!**

Este capitulo está lleno de recuerdos, pero es que tengo que ponerlos al corriente de la historia que tuvo este par para llegar a la situación en la que están. La próxima tendrán mas acercamiento, pero también debo poner por los menos dos recuerdos mas, XD. Disculpen se que la escritura no es muy buena pero espero que en la medida de lo posible no les haya privado de disfrutarlo.

Itachi es un personaje con un pasado muy accidentado, así que me gustaría que siguieran la historia, en el próximo capitulo se va a develar un poco de ese pasado.

Con respecto a las edades, bueno, Itachi debe tener alrededor de 19, y Sasu mas o menos como 15, bueno, en el sistema de educación japonés no hay ningún contra a eso, pero bue… no estoy muy segura, también quise mantener mas o menos el mismo margen de edad que ellos tienen en el Shippuden de 16 y 21… pero ni modo…

Dije que iba a subir la historia hace dos días pero ha estado lloviendo demasiado últimamente como salir al Cyber a subir la conti, jeje, esa es la razón de la demora, la contunacion la tengo bastante adelantada así que espero subirla pronto.

Gracias por seguir mi pequeña narración.

Gracias por todo el apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can´t forget you**

Minato siempre pensó que la personalidad de Naruto seria la que mas problemas acarrearía en un futuro, y sin embargo parecía que Deidara le llevaba la delantera por bastante. Eso fue lo que pensó al verlo subirse al auto con más mala leche de la usual.

Minato a menudo se preguntaba si habría sacado lo amargo de su abuela.

No quiso preguntar, de hecho no quería saber que había hecho molestar hasta esos niveles a su hijo, pero sabía que lo que fuera traería consecuencias.

-¿Y tu hermano? –preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-No soy su jodida niñera. –respondió totalmente amargado desde el asiento del copiloto.

El mayor endureció sus facciones pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz, no quería empezar una discusión en la entrada del instituto.

Un par de minutos después Naruto caminaba con paso apresurado en su dirección, tal vez demasiado, y solo en cuanto se subió y cerró la puerta con mas fuerza de la requerida fue que Minato supo una cosa: de donde sea que sacaron esa mala leche la habían sacado los dos por igual.

El recorrido hasta la mansión Namikaze era relativamente corta, sin embargo, en opinión del padre parecía como si llevaran meses en ese silencio tan incomodo.

-Naruto, ¿Te pasó algo? –preguntó sabiendo que era no mejor hacer un comentario al respecto pero arriesgándose, ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tipo de padre seria sino se preocupara por la vida de sus hijos?

El mencionado lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor algo dubitativo, tratando de controlar sus propios impulsos.

-Nada en particular… -negó el chico después de varios minutos en silencio. –Me preguntaba si podría visitar a mamá este fin de semana. –mencionó sorprendiendo un poco a Minato que se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de responder.

-Apenas acabas de llegar, debes acomodar aun las cosas en tu habitación, esperaba que lo hicieras este fin de semana.

Desde hace unos meses que el matrimonio Namikaze estaban en tramites de separación, sin embargo Minato sabía que era un poco difícil de llevar para Naruto, que siempre había vivido en America y estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de su madre, pero Kushina no podría tenerlo mucho tiempo bajo su tutela, pues debido a su cargo de violín solista, se la pasaba de avión en avión, y ese estilo de vida era poco favorecedor para su hijo menor. Deidara en cambio estaba más acostumbrado a la vida en Japón, desde muy joven había tomado la decisión de vivir en el pueblo de Konoha, de hecho, mucho antes que él mismo.

Deidara que mantenía lo ojos cerrados bufó con fastidio.

-Es obvio que se quiere ir. ¿Por qué no dejas que se vaya y listo? Es molesto. –siseó Deidara de malas ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de los otros dos.

-Deidara…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que miento? –preguntó volviéndose a ver amenazadoramente a su hermano menor que rodó los ojos con reprobatoriamente. El mas joven gruñó abriendo la boca para decir un contra a la afirmación de su hermano pero Minato intervino antes de que pasara a mayores.

-¡Ya basta! –Minato respiró hondo. –Si quieres puedes ir, pero será en vacaciones, tu madre viaja demasiado por trabajo, así que es mejor que vayas en un momento que sepas que ella está en casa.

El chico asintió con ligero pesar.

-Además de eso… ¿arreglaste las cosas con el chico de la otra vez?

Naruto sonrió a modo de disculpa y rascó su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado.

-Algo así… creo que ya nos llevamos mejor.

Minato asintió complacido. Naruto miró a un lugar fuera del coche disimulando un poco la ligera preocupación que le causaba el hecho de mentirle a su padre. Ya se haría cargo de eso luego.

Apenas llegaron a casa Deidara prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba a refugiarse en su habitación. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor en busca de su querida arcilla, cuando la encontró se dispuso a moldearla en diferentes formas y a frotarla de manera frenética.

-Maldito, maldito… -susurró por lo bajo una y otra vez mientras que la arcilla era cambiada de forma constantemente bajo sus manos. –maldito, te mataré…

Esa era la única manera en que podía calmarse, es que no podía soportar recordar lo que había sucedido después de la asignación de su trabajo.

Deidara lo miraba con impaciencia, acusándolo sin palabras, cuestión que el otro solo ignoró volviéndose a concentrar en anotar un formulario que tenían que llenar para aprobar el trabajo.

-¡T-Tu! ¡Haz algo! ¡No quiero que ver tu asquerosa cara en lo que queda de semestre, mucho menos voy a querer estar casado contigo, hijo de p…!

Todos alrededor solo emitían unas risitas, un poco acostumbrados al hablar de Deidara y la paciencia de Itachi, sin embargo, todos se mantuvieron atentos, vaya que la noticia había sido fuerte para el rubio.

-Por lo menos sé que quieres evitarme la penosa situación. –respondió Itachi bajo las miradas sorprendidas de todos. –Hasta un animal sabe cuando callarse. Siéntate Namikaze, los demás tenemos una clase que tomar.

El silencio fue brutal, los ojos de Deidara parecían querer salirse de su lugar y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era abrumador, apenas y podía controlar las ganas de golpearlo.

¿Quién rayos se creía?

Iba a hablar nuevamente cuando la voz del profesor intervino.

-Vamos, vamos, chicos, estarán juntos en un largo tiempo y estoy seguro que harían lo que fuera por aprobar la materia. –miró a ambos chicos y les sonrió descaradamente. –Espero Itachi-kun que estés de acuerdo, o sino… tendré que reprobarlos.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmedidamente. Él no podía reprobar, podía imaginarse la cara de su padre y su sentencia de que tendría que enviarlo a un internado en algún lugar en donde el arte estuviera prohibido o algo por el estilo, o peor, podría enviarlo a una academia militar. Itachi a su lado pareció pensar algo similar pues después de varios segundos asintió levemente.

-Deidara-kun…

Deidara apretó los labios con molestia y luego rodó los ojos, volviéndose a sentar en el lugar que ocupaba al lado de Uchiha.

-Como sea.

Cada vez que lo recordaba le daban ganas de enviarle dinamita a su casa, verlo arder. Desgraciado.

¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

Ahora de paso tendría que estar casado con él lo que restaba del semestre. No quería ni pensar en el tiempo que tendría que pasar con el imbécil del Uchiha.

Caminó hacia el ventanal de su habitación fijando su vista en el exterior, su hermano practicaba al football en el jardín con su padre. La competencia estaba muy pareja. Miró con algo de envidia como Naruto le sonreía a su padre en medio de su pequeña competencia física. Minato se notaba verdaderamente feliz.

Deidara sabía que todo aquello era fingido, y a pesar de que Naruto no demostraba su disconformidad por estar allí, era obvio para él que su hermano odiaba Japón, por lo tanto odiaba a las personas y vivir allí, de hecho, la única razón por la cual el pequeño no había tomado el primer avión de regreso a America era porque había desarrollado una fobia a subirse en aviones.

SasuNaru

Esa mañana Naruto percibió algo diferente, sentía que ese día le iba a traer algunos contratiempos. El primer vestigio de su mal presentimiento se materializó al ver a Juugo sentado en su lugar (justo al lado de Kiba), caminó a paso lento pero seguro a explicarle amablemente al chico que estaba ocupando su puesto, y así lo hizo.

El aludido miró al Namikaze de manera apacible para sonreír agradablemente.

-Reasignación de puestos. –explicó pacientemente.

Naruto se frotó las sienes, y es que ese día no estaba de ánimos, eso también era por el mal presentimiento que lo agobiaba.

-No quiero tener que patearte el culo. –amenazó entre dientes con ira contenida, Juugo no se inmuto, siguió con su imperturbable sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun, tienes que seguir las reglas.

Kiba a su lado le hizo señas de que dejara el asunto. Naruto respiró prefundo y trató de buscar un lugar con la vista, sin embargo el único que halló fue el que estaba justo al lado de Uchiha, que miraba al exterior del salón.

Trató de pensar que no era algo grave, y se acercó a Hinata que estaba sentada en la mesa de en frente, con intención de decirle que ocupara el puesto al lado del pelinegro.

-Hinata-chan… ¿tú podrías…

La chica sonrojada negó un par de veces con cierta lastima.

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun.

El rubio frunció el ceño y le bastó preguntar un par de veces más a otras personas y volver a ver el asiento vacío del profesor para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

¿Por qué razón NADIE querría sentarse con el estúpido Uchiha cuando generalmente las personas se peleaban por hacerlo? ¿Quién había pedido reasignación si el profesor aun no llegaba?

-Y dime… ¿exactamente quien pidió la reasignación de puestos? –cuestionó iracundo a Juugo. Al lado Kiba pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto de desesperación, rogando internamente que su ahora nuevo compañero de mesa no contestara a la pregunta.

-Sasuke.

Algo dentro de Naruto explotó.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa gente?

Desde que llegó solo había visto gente lamiéndole las botas al desgraciado hijo de mami, cumpliendo sus órdenes como si fueran burros, hablando de la magnificencia del GRAN hijo de puta que era Uchiha, y él solo alardeaba de tener el poder de manejar a la perfección a TODOS en el instituto, y definitivamente eso era algo que el rubio odiaba.

Se plantó en frente del Uchiha oprimiendo los puños, y con los dientes visiblemente apretados.

-Fuiste tu…- acusó señalándolo con el dedo.

Sasuke que parecía haber salido de una ensoñación miró por unos instantes al rubio desencajado, para luego regresar a su habitual pose.

-¿El que? –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡¿Cómo que qué? ¡Pues, esto! ¡Quiero mi asiento!

Sasuke lo miró atentamente y luego el lugar vacío a su lado.

-Aquí hay un lugar. –señaló con algo que parecía cortesía.

Naruto se acercó violentamente a él y golpeó la mesa fieramente.

-No quiero sentarme allí.

Sasuke no se inmuto, pero sonrió prepotentemente.

-Tendrás que… ¿Qué otro asiento ves vacío, usuratonkachi?

-Prefiero el piso.

Uchiha se puso serio de repente y miró al rubio notablemente afectado.

-Va contra el código de conducta, dobe.

-¡Es Naruto, Imbécil! ¿Ese peinado afeminado no te deja pensar con claridad? –bramó llamando la atención de resto de la clase.

-¡Siéntate!

-¡Jodete!

-Uchiha, Namikaze, ¿no estarán en medio de una pelea, cierto? –la voz del sensei los sacó de su batalla verbal. Ambos volvieron bruscamente a lugares opuestos. -¡A sus puestos!

Uchiha se acomodó en su lugar mientras que el otro permaneció de pie, negado totalmente a sentarse al lado del bastardo egocéntrico, sin embargo podía sentir la mirada penetrante del sensei que esperaba a que se sentara.

-Namikaze, aquí hay un lugar. –señaló cordial y en voz mas alta de lo necesaria a Naruto, que no comprendió en un instante lo que trataba de hacer, sin embargo, sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto vio la media sonrisa socarrona del muchacho.

Las palabras fueron dichas como si fuera la primera vez y él sabía que no podía negarse, no con la mirada de Iruka-sensei encima.

Gruñó y tomó el lugar poniendo las cosas en éste con excesiva fuerza.

No entendía cual era el afán de Sasuke pero pudo ver una parte realmente intimidante en él que siempre había dudado que tuviera, es decir, la verdad le parecía un chico demasiado "nenaza" para tener ese carácter y es que no podía negar que se erizó un poco al ver el semblante serio del chico y esa voz potente.

La clase parecía no acabar nunca, había demasiada tensión entre ambos, y los dos estaban concientes de eso. A medida que el tiempo pasaban trataban en lo más mínimo de hablarse, tocarse o mas aun, mirarse, no obstante Naruto podía sentir de vez en cuando la intensa mirada azabache en él.

-¿Que te traes? –preguntó de malas maneras.

Sasuke volvió el rostro mirando a atentamente a los ojos del otro.

Naruto se sintió atravesado por un temblor involuntario.

-Te lo explicaré para que entiendas, dobe. –respondió en voz baja para no llamar la atención de nadie. –De ahora en adelante éste es tu asiento, la única manera de que encuentres otro lugar vacío es que mates a alguien, y aun si eso pasara pondría su cadáver en ese lugar para que no puedas ocuparlo.

Otro temblor y Naruto se preocupó. Estaba a punto de matarlo pero ese temblor fastidioso lo desconcertaba… ¿tendría parkinson?

-¿Y que ganas jodiendome la vida? –preguntó turbado.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que pueda joderte mas de lo que estas. Eres terriblemente estúpido e irremediablemente yankee.

Apenas fue conciente de dolor que le había causado el cabezazo que le había dado el rubio en cuanto terminó la frase. Sasuke estaba en el suelo y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, aturdido y confundido por lo que le acababa de pasar.

Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente, se había levantado y lo veía un poco atormentado pero con ira.

-Eres despreciable. –exclamó con repulsión.

Algo caliente se deslizó por la frente del pelinegro que en medio de su turbación rozó sus dedos por la parte afectada viéndolos posteriormente de manera aprehensiva.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡A la dirección! –exclamó el profesor en medio del bullicio y excitación de todos los demás chicos, acercándose a Sasuke que se había puesto de pie y rechazaba la ayuda de los demás chicos.

ItaDei

-Vamos, Naruto, no es para tanto, seguro que Uchiha no te vuelve a molestar. Imagino que solo se quería vengar por los golpes que le diste la vez pasada. –justificó Kiba.

Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto se encontraban en la fila para la cafetería, la magnitud de esta le hizo pensar al rubio que era mejor traer su propio almuerzo. Algo le decía en su interior que seria una mejor elección.

-Mas le vale, ¿Quién se cree el afeminado ese?

Shikamaru pasó la vista alrededor mientras rascaba su oreja despreocupadamente.

-Naruto, los Uchiha son muy poderosos, es como si fueran dueños de Konoha, seria problemático que tuvieras problemas con ellos, hasta para alguien como tu. –explicó refiriéndose al poderío que tenia también la familia Namikaze. –Incluso su hermano es el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

El rubio resopló burlonamente.

-No me interesa quien sea, o si sean dueños del mundo. ¡Podría patearle el trasero a cualquier Uchiha!

Los dos chicos negaron resignadamente.

La fila avanzó dándole el turno al rubio, quien sonrió satisfecho.

-Me da un…

-No hay. –negó rotundamente la dependienta.

El chico la miró desencajado.

-Ni siquiera he pedido. –se quejó con una vocecita.

La mujer sonrió con un poco de compasión.

-Lo siento, lo que vayas a pedir no hay. ¡Siguiente!

-¡Lo estoy viendo desde aquí! –señaló atonito.

La mujer negó un par de veces.

-Pero…

Una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndolo volver precipitadamente.

-Mejor ni lo intentes. –dijo Kiba y señaló significativamente a la entrada de la cafetería en donde estaban Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu, éste ultimo le sonrió ampliamente al notar su atención en ellos.

Namikaze se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas, con una cara de psicópata muy evidente y con los puños apretados, los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la cual los oprimía.

-¿Dónde esta el bastardo Uchiha?

-Vamos, no me digas que estás enojado por eso… -Suigetsu sonrió pero sabía perfectamente que el americano golpeaba muy fuerte y sinceramente, que lo molieran a golpes no era uno de los planes que tuviera previsto.

-Mejor responde antes que decida acabar contigo también.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros.

-Sasuke siempre almuerza en el jardín trasero.

El rubio asintió antes de marcharse al lugar indicado.

Karin frunció el ceño mirándolo marchar con total desagrado.

-Juugo, ve tras él.

SasuNaru

Estaba sentado en el césped.

¿Todo saldría bien? No lo sabía.

Sasuke apretó un poco los palillos en sus manos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a el apresuradamente.

Se ha enfadado pensó.

Al verlo llegar con una mueca de repulsión total aunada a un gesto de ira mortal combinada con una cara "te voy a matar violentamente" supo que el chico se había enfadado más de o que había pensado.

ItaDei

Deidara caminaba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá en la azotea de uno de los edificios de instituto. Estaba furioso, cosa que en realidad no era novedad. Sasori había aprendido que el artista estaba enfadado el ochenta por ciento de su tiempo, el otro veinte por cierto estaba durmiendo.

-… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? –preguntó en voz muy alta al pelirrojo que rodó los ojos resignado.

Sasori en realidad hace mucho que se había desconectado del mundo. La verdad era que él tenia muy poca paciencia, mucho menos cuando su amigo empezaba su berrinche diciendo "Uchiha esto, Uchiha aquello, Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha". Estaba conciente de que si su rubio amigo no se moviera de manera tan hipnotizante para él, le habría dado un par de golpes para dejarlo inconciente.

-Voy a tener que pasar lo que queda de semestre al lado de ese jodido idiota. –contestó su propia pregunta alterado.

La frase hizo que el pelirrojo decidiera prestar atención al monologo de Deidara.

-Es demasiado tiempo. –corroboró gélidamente mirando al cielo. Le molestaba solo pensarlo. Negó un par de veces desasiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. –le das demasiada importancia.

Deidara lo miro dolido y se acercó al lugar en donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa alzándolo un poco. Sasori se quedó muy quieto, esperando con total tranquilidad la acción del otro. Después de cierto tiempo al lado de Deidara este tipo de comportamiento se hacia habitual.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes la gravedad?

-No le des importancia. –replicó fríamente sin hacerle mucho caso. –No entiendo por qué…

-¡Claro que es importante! ¿Es que no puedes comprender? ¡No puedo dejar que él me trate como una pared! ¡Es importante para mí! –Dijo.

El pelirrojo entendió que el chico hablaba de su orgullo herido como lo importante, no de otra cosa, pero no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras le fastidiaran un poco. Sasori tomó una de las manos que lo sujetaba con relativa fuerza, incluso Deidara se sorprendió por el movimiento tan repentino.

-Deja de quejarte. Lo único que comprendo es que tu obsesión no me deja dormir en los recesos, y por lo que veo tú tampoco puedes hacerlo.

Soltó la mano suavemente mientras Deidara mordía su labio con ira, un poco conciente de que Akasuna tenía razón. Claro estaba, él nunca se lo diría. Se recostó a su lado molesto, poniendo su brazo derecho de modo que cubrieran ambos ojos.

Miró apreciativamente a Deidara, a sabiendas que el chico no podía verlo; su delgado cuerpo extendido en el piso, su camisa que salía por los lados de manera rebelde, sus músculos tensos por su mal humor contenido, el cabello desparramado en el suelo, sedoso, brillante y perfecto. Alargó una mano para acariciar unos mechones sin embargo un manotazo cortó la acción.

-No me toques. –gruñó sin cambiar su posición. –Quiero dormir. –Era una orden implícita, Akasuna debía velar porque nada perturbara su sueño. Era algo que siempre hacía

Sasori entrecerró los ojos con molestia, pero sabiendo que después de todo, había sido su culpa por empeorar el humor de este. Se reprendió mentalmente por ello, ya que sólo en los momentos en los que su amigo dormía podía observarlo, podía tocar su cabello (que tanto le gustaba) y pensar distraídamente en cualquier cosa. Eso lo relajaba, Deidara lo relajaba.

Después de unos minutos miró como la respiración de Deidara empezaba a hacerse mas profunda y supo que se había dormido. Se levantó del lugar sigilosamente tomando sus cosas para salir del lugar. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó frente a esta.

Debía cumplir la orden del artista.

ItaDei

El pequeño de trece años rodó los ojos molesto viendo como una chica (de la misma edad que ellos) hablaba animadamente con el chino odioso que tanto le repugnaba.

Estaba (como siempre desde que su padre había tenido la estúpida idea de invertir en la corporación Uchiha) en una sala de la corporación. El rubio sentado en el escritorio, con los pies cómodamente puestos sobre éste, Itachi y la chica estaban sentados juntos en un sofá amplio de cuero negro que estaba unos metros de éste.

Y es que no le fuera molestado tanto si minutos antes (cuando embelezado por los vivos ojos oscuros de la chica) se había acercado para saludarle y hacerle un par de cumplidos, porque de verdad la chica, a pesar de tener un cabello rubio que no le llamaba la atención y facciones muy poco desarrolladas para su gusto, a pesar de eso, la chica le había gustado. Sin embargo la chica le había hecho una mueca despreciativa y se había dirigido al pelinegro para entablar una conversación con él, y verlo (en opinión de Deidara) de la manera más arrastrada y babosa conocida por el hombre.

-¿Y como es Japón? –preguntó interesada a Itachi que contestaba cordialmente todas sus preguntas. Iba a responder, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-Pues debe ser horrible, si está lleno de chinos asquerosos y presumidos como él.

Itachi lo vio atentamente, una tensión en su cuello delataba su reciente molestia.

-Oye, no seas grosero. –exclamó la chica frunciendo el ceño. –No sabes nada…

El Uchiha seguía con su vista fija en él, un poco cortado, como evaluando cuales palabras serian adecuadas.

-Ciertamente, para una persona habituada a un lugar, debe estar fuera de su alcance olvidar el miedo a algo que no conoce.

Deidara dio un respingo.

-¿Estas diciendo que tengo miedo? ¡A mi no me atemoriza ir a tu patética isla y cerrar tu asquerosa boca asiática! –apoyó sus pies en el suelo y se inclinó hacia delante queriendo ser intimidante.

-Al menos sabes lo que es y en qué continente queda. Ya sabía que un ser humano no podía ser tan ignorante. –Deidara se iba a levantar de su lugar pero la frase dicha en un idioma para nada conocido lo detuvo.

-¿Qué dices?

Itachi pronunció de nuevo la oración de manera más lenta y gélida. Al saberse incomprendido por el rubio no pudo evitar ladear una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo planeas ir a mi patética isla si ni siquiera sabes pedir comida? Indudablemente, si eres muy ignaro.

Muy poco tiempo le costó al Namikaze buscar la forma de humillar a Uchiha.

Minato alzó las cejas intrigado cuando al pasar por la habitación de su hijo mayor vio varios papeles desperdigados en la cama, pero la razón de su sorpresa fue distinguir un diccionario Ingles-Japonés y varios manuales para el estudio del idioma. Observó varios papeles en los cuales se notaban los intentos de su hijo por lograr algo de la caligrafía.

Tal vez a su hijo le agradaba la compañía del japonés. Bueno, el pequeño Itachi podría ser una buena influencia para él, además después de todo parecían llevarse muy bien. Tendría que echarle él mismo una mano a su hijo para que aprendiera el idioma.

SasuNaru.

Itachi anduvo elegantemente buscando por todos lados al irresponsable rubio y "futuro esposo" ya que debía decirle de que manera harían el proyecto, sin embargo, éste se había dado la tarea de meterse en no-se-donde y ya el pelinegro estaba un poco harto de seguir ese juego de las escondidas. Llegó a la azotea (el ultimo que lugar que le faltaba por revisar) y vislumbró una figura en la puerta, que sentado frente a ésta parecía estar estratégicamente situado para no dejar pasar a nadie.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no se molestó en ocultar una mueca de desagrado que se hizo evidente en su cara.

Akasuna lo miró a los ojos cuando éste estuvo frente a él.

-No puedes pasar, Uchiha. –informó apáticamente. A juzgar por la voz ronca del chico, Itachi pensó que debía tener mucho tiempo allí.

-¿Alguna razón en especial? La azotea no es un lugar prohibido para ningún estudiante.- alegó acercándose un poco mas. El pelirrojo se puso de pie adquiriendo una pose defensiva dando a entender que no le daría paso.- Akasuna... –advirtió con voz peligrosa a la vez que Sasori permanecía impávido.

-Si quieres pasar, tendrás que quitarme. –amenazó descaradamente.

A Itachi le pareció sumamente exagerado como el pelirrojo cuidaba celosamente el paso al lugar. Se mantuvo un minuto en silencio llegando a la única explicación posible del comportamiento del otro.

-Akasuna, no deberías desafiar al presidente del consejo estudiantil por ocultar los extraños hábitos de sueño de Namikaze.

Sasori alzó las cejas despectivamente.

-De verdad que estas muy bien informado.

-Es mi trabajo estar informado, sobretodo si se trata de un artista tan problemático.

El pelirrojo enfadado entrecerró los ojos.

-Problemático sería que lo molestaras y que de casualidad tu cadáver lo encontraran en un bote de basura.

Itachi cruzó los brazos.

-Quítate del camino y no reportaré tu comportamiento.

Sasori se apartó un poco de la puerta. Itachi caminó a paso seguro y tomó el pomo. En ese ángulo ambos chicos rozaban sus hombros.

-Te aseguro Uchiha, que si vuelves a hacerle daño no podrás reportar nada a nadie. –Itachi se sorprendió un poco, se debatía mentalmente entre contestarle su amenaza o hacerse el desentendido. Al final, su desagrado por el Akasuna pudo más que su mente frívola.

-Tú también estás muy bien informado

Sasori bufó fastidiado.

-Solo cuido lo mío. –respondió y tomando sus cosas se marchó del lugar, bajo la mirada atenta del Uchiha.

Itachi se quedó varios segundos en el mismo lugar. Algo en aquella frase dicha le molestaba. Conocía perfectamente al rubio como para decir que "pertenecía a alguien" aunque considerando su naturaleza estúpida podía esperar cualquier cosa. Bueno, no era como si en realidad le importara, él era alguien irrelevante.

Sin esperar más entró en el lugar. Pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz del exterior. Busco con la vista a Deidara. Lo encontró a algunos metros extendido en el suelo, sin la chaqueta del uniforme, la camisa desaliñada y fuera de su lugar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración profunda. El cabello largo estaba desparramado en cualquier dirección.

Examinó con ligera curiosidad los rasgos del chico en reposo. Las facciones infantiles que había conocido durante su niñez apenas habían cambiado un poco, de hecho, podía apreciar algunos que no parecía sufrir cambios. Recordó que cuando el chico era tan solo unos años menor solía pensar que sería mas parecido a su padre, ahora parecían totalmente antagónicos; Deidara era un poco bajo para tener ascendencia americana, por el contrario parecía estar mas cerca del tamaño promedio japonés, además era delgado y sus delicadas facciones eran sin duda indicadoras de sus raíces niponas. Minato era totalmente opuesto, parecía que en algún lado de su físico podría encontrarse una etiqueta de "Made in USA". Era alto y mucho más musculoso, con rasgos fuertes y varoniles y ese toque demandante e imponente que definitivamente su hijo no había heredado, éste solo destilaba torpeza e impulsividad.

Estiró la mano para despertarlo pero antes de que su mano rozara siquiera el hombro de Deidara ya éste lo tenía bien sujeto por la muñeca y sus ojos bien abiertos reflejaban molestia.

-Mierda, Sasori no puede hacer nada bien. –Dijo incorporándose sin soltar la extremidad.- ¿Qué quieres?

Itachi atrajo su mano para finalizar el contacto de la manera más cordial posible.

-Te recojo a las 6:30. Avisaré a tu padre apenas llegue.

Deidara frunció el ceño confundido y molesto.

-¿De que carajo estas hablando?

Itachi se incorporó examinándolo desde arriba. Deidara pensó que de esa manera se veía incluso mas soberbio.

-La primera fase del proyecto la haremos hoy en mi casa, Namikaze. –informó petulante sin darle derecho a replicas. El rubio pensó que Uchiha quería morir ese día.

-No me mandes, no soy tu sirviente.

-6:30, Namikaze. No quiero tener que amarrarte. –dijo antes de salir del lugar.

SasuNaru

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó el rubio a Sasuke que arqueó las cejas, miró al chico que acababa de llegar un poco jadeante.

-Juugo. –mencionó Sasuke con simpleza volviendo su atención a la comida.

El chico asintió y se acercó a Naruto extendiendo un obento ante la mirada atónita del rubio que no emitía palabra.

-Buen provecho, Naruto-kun.

Naruto los miró a ambos aleatoriamente.

-¿Qué diablos…

-Mi madre tiene una sazón magnifica. –Alzó la mirada para verlo directamente. Naruto tomó la caja inconscientemente y lo volvió a observar suavizando las facciones.

¿Acaso el Uchiha estaba tratando de ser agradable?

-Aunque no sé so pueda comprenderlo tu paladar yankee. –completó sinceramente, sin embargo el otro lo tomó de mala forma, y apretó el obento en sus manos.

-¡YO NO SOY UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE! –lanzó la caja a los pies del ojinegro ante las miradas atónitas de los otros. -¡Vete a la mierda! –exclamó antes de irse dando tumbos.

Sasuke miró la comida en el suelo confundido.

¿Pero que rayos le pasaba a ese chico?

ItaDei

-Namikaze-san. –hizo una reverencia. Al ver tal gesto Deidara rodó los ojos. Itachi era un verdadero maestro del disfraz, aun no entendía para que demonios trataba de hacerse ver perfecto delante de su padre.

-Deja las formalidades, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. -Sugirió poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Itachi se sorprendió levemente por su petición. Deidara unos pasos detrás del Uchiha, pudo notar como de repente el pelinegro parecía un poco incomodo con el contacto del mayor de los Namikaze.

-Muchas gracias, pero no me parece correcto. –rechazó cordialmente.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, escudriñándolo con sus grades ojos azules.

-Vamos, si te conozco desde que usabas pañales.

-Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. –argumentó inexpresivo.

Minato rió.

-Para mi sigues siendo el pequeño Itachi. –respondió amablemente moviendo la mano del hombro a la cabeza de chico palmeándola amistosamente.

El rostro de Itachi se endureció de pronto y rechazó suavemente el contacto. Esta acción no fue pasada desapercibida por Deidara.

-Yo ya no soy un niño. –contestó mirando fieramente a los ojos.

Deidara frunció el ceño ante la tensión que parecía haberse formado de la nada. Había algo que no le gustaba para nada en la escena.

Minato se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente.

-Claro, claro.

-Otou-san –intervino Deidara llamando la atención de ambos. –Lo que el bast… Uchiha quiere decirte es que tenemos que hacer un proyecto, llegaré tarde y no se donde está Naruto. –contestó prediciendo las posibles preguntas de su padre. –Nos vemos. –dio media vuelta y se marchó.

En cuanto el heredero se marchó, Minato atenuó un poco su sonrisa. Aun tenía la vista de Itachi pegada a él.

-Itachi…-advirtió en tono grave.

-Namikaze-san, nos vemos. –se despidió y haciendo una reverencia se alejó con el escultor. Minato pensó que seria muy ventajoso que su hijo aprendiera un par de cosas de Itachi.

ItaDei

Deidara observó atentamente a Itachi, que caminaba a su lado en silencio. No sabía que diablos encontraban de interesante en él, siempre lo había visto tal cual era: un chino presumido.

Miró como Itachi parecía salir de su letargo mental y contestaba su teléfono móvil. Aguzó el oído para escuchar.

-Habla Itachi. –anunció. De pronto pareció ligeramente sorprendido. –Un gusto que haya llegado. –comentó con cordialidad visiblemente fingida. –Si, lo se… Si, estaré atento…. No, no necesito nada por el momento… Nos vemos en la noche. Que tenga feliz tarde, tío Madara.

Tal vez era idea de Deidara pero Itachi le pareció ligeramente apesadumbrado, como si llevaba una carga demasiado pesada. Imposible, pensó al instante.

-Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. –exclamó una voz cuando estuvieron en frente de la limusina de la familia Uchiha.

-Jodete, bastardo. No podemos jugar hoy. –respondió con desprecio Deidara a Kisame. Itachi les echó una mirada de advertencia a los dos.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –preguntó a Kisame.

-No lo he visto. Sabes la cualidad que tiene de evaporarse.

Itachi frunció el ceño disconforme.

-Búscalo. –ordenó. El otro dio media vuelta y se perdió de vista.

Un hombre abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia a los chicos.

Deidara no se movió.

-¿Qué esperas? –el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada entrando en el automóvil.

Adentro era muy espacioso, de un color vinotinto muy elegante.

Bastardos presumidos sentenció mentalmente al parecerle exagerada la cantidad de lujos que se tomaban. A pesar de los Namikaze también ser adinerados y poderosos, nunca se daban esa clase de lujos, aunque supuso que eso se debía a su padre, quien parecía ser amante de la simplicidad.

Itachi tomó asiento a su lado. Se mantuvo con la mirada fija al frente, sin perder su pose erguida y fría.

Al cabo de unos minutos una nueva llegada los alertó, Deidara miró impresionado el otro vástago de Fugaku que se sentó justo enfrente a él.

Totalmente idéntico a Itachi, el mismo semblante que tanto odiaba, las mismas facciones, exceptuando el cabello (que éste lo tenia de un negro azulado) y el color de piel que era ligeramente mas pálido y la ausencia de las ojeras también lo hacia diferir.

Sabía que Itachi tenía un hermano, pero por estar en distintos edificios era casi imposible coincidir, y las únicas veces que lo había visto había sido de lejos.

Miró por la ventana decidido a apagar su cerebro un instante, para olvidar que estaba en un pequeño lugar lleno de jodidos Uchihas, pero sentía una mirada penetrante taladrarle. Se volvió prontamente para notar como el menor lo observaba fijamente sin ningún tipo de recato. Le pareció un deja vu de la primera vez que vio a Itachi, y como en esa ocasión, le molestó

-¿Qué tanto ves? –preguntó harto del acoso descarado del mas chico que alzó una ceja despectivamente.

El chico sonrió socarronamente.

-No está entrenado, Itachi, deberías devolverlo. Has decaído en tus gustos ¿No?

Deidara hizo una seña obscena con la mano antes de dedicarse a ignorarlo.

¡Es que éste era mucho peor que el chino bastardo presumido!

Itachi que estaba distraído en el exterior se fijó en lo que pasaba dentro. Miró con cierto recelo cómo Sasuke miraba de una forma extraña al Namikaze, con demasiado descaro, de una manera que a Itachi se le antojaba peligrosa.

-Sasuke. –llamó en tono de advertencia.

El chico lo miró contrariado y se volvió a la ventana.

**¡Fin de capitulo!**

Bueno, este capi esta largo 18 paginas de Word, además esta es la actualización mas rápida que he hecho en prácticamente toda mi vida. A partir del próximo capitulo si van a ver explícitamente el itadei, aunque este cap ha sido prácticamente de relleno me ha gustado el recuerdo, y la conversación de Sasori e Itachi, espero que les haya agradado a ustedes también. Próximamente veremos la primera fase del proyecto del ItaDei…. Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, hasta para mi es una hazaña. Nos vemos aproximadamente dentro de dos semanas.

Gracias por los reviews, las alertas, favoritos, me hacen muy feliz, también a los que leen dentro del anonimato.

Gracias por seguir mi pequeña redacción.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't see you**

_Años antes:_

_El rubio estaba a un palmo del rostro de Itachi rechinando los dientes con ira._

_-¿Cómo que mal? –preguntó a punto de golpearlo._

_Itachi lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin exaltarse, se recargó en su silla para ampliar la distancia entre los dos, ya que el malhumorado chico estaba tan inclinado sobre el escritorio que ya no tocaba el suelo._

_-Ya lo dije- fue su escueta respuesta._

_-Lo hice bien. Fíjate, imbécil –apuntó acercando un papel tanto que rozaba la punta de su nariz._

_-Allí no dice "beso" dice "sexo" –Señaló tranquilamente Itachi sin inmutarse._

_Las mejillas de Deidara se colorearon y se quedó congelado a causa de la vergüenza. Lentamente retomó su posición original en la silla frente a Itachi. Arrugó la nariz, se recargo completamente en la silla y subió los pies en la mesa._

_-Tsk, una cosa lleva a la otra. Es casi lo mismo –replicó a sus anchas, quitándole importancia a la sentencia del moreno._

_Itachi elevó una ceja._

_-¿Lo crees así? –el moreno se levantó de su lugar y lo rodeó hasta quedar parado justo al lado de Deidara que había empezado a girar la silla distraídamente. Colocó una mano en el respaldo para detener el movimiento, luego la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente con Deidara. Se inclinó sobre él ante la mirada atónita del rubio y deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla._

_-Ese es un beso –explicó mirándolo con superioridad– ¿Debo explicarte ahora cómo sería el sexo?_

_Deidara sintió su cabeza adolorida de la vergüenza y las mejillas le ardían. Sin poder decir nada, se levantó como un resorte emitiendo un gruñido inentendible._

_-Imbécil –escuchó Itachi del rubio cuando este indignado cruzaba la sala dejándolo completamente solo. _

_Itachi sonrió porque nunca antes había disfrutado tanto hacer enojar a alguien._

.

.

.

-¿Accidentado?

Una vena en la sien de Deidara palpitaba furiosamente, y ella solo mostraba una pequeña parte de su ira.

Deidara, Itachi y Sasuke habían salido del automóvil después de que éste parara bruscamente en medio de la nada, en una zona despoblada, silenciosa y tétrica de la ciudad. El rubio andaba de allá para acá con furioso andar mientras refunfuñaba miles de cosas (maldiciones de seguro) apretaba los puños y pisaba fuertemente en cada uno de sus pasos, Itachi desde el momento en que su conductor les había avisado de la falla mecánica había tratado de hablar por teléfono pero había muy poca señal y cualquier llamada después de pocos segundos se colgaba, sin embargo, muy insistentemente volvía a marcar, no importa cuantas veces diera el mismo resultado; Sasuke por su parte solo observaba los fallidos intentos del chofer en revisar neuróticamente el auto tratando de encontrar algún daño en alguna parte, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la expresión neutra.

-Déjalo, se ve que no sabes nada de autos. Después de todo, se nota que apenas y sabes conducir. Incompetente. –Sasuke pronunció de manera venenosa al conductor, que avergonzado hizo una profunda reverencia disculpándose varias veces.

Itachi dejó de hablar por el móvil llamando la atención del resto.

-¿Y? –alentó a hablar Sasuke con fingido interés. Itachi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tenemos que movernos a un sitio donde haya un poco de señal.

Deidara jadeo indignado.

-¿Al menos estás enterado de la existencia de los teléfonos públicos? –preguntó el rubio con sorna y con una medio sonrisa sarcástica adornando sus labios. Los otros dos lo miraron fijamente, por la repentina intervención.

Itachi junto las cejas con disgusto. La verdad era que no se le había ocurrido, pero realmente no usaba con regularidad ese tipo de artefactos, por no decir nunca; por otro lado Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, reprimiendo la estúpida pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza "¿De verdad los hay?".

A pesar de lo que Itachi había dicho no dio señales de querer moverse, de hecho se acercó a Sasuke que había decidido resguardarse un poco del sol dentro de automóvil, pero dejando la puerta de éste abierta para recibir un poco de ventilación.

Deidara resopló y busco un lugar donde tomar asiento, pero al no hallarlo se resignó a sentarse en la acera. El calor lo estaba matando y eso lo hacía enojar más de lo normal. Desabrocho un par de botones en su camisa mientras se abanicaba con la mano, ignorando a las otras presencias.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que debía aprender todo lo que pensara que a futuro le podría ser útil, incluso una vez le había dicho para enseñarle algunas cosas básicas de autos, pero el en ese sentido había sido demasiado pretensioso como para prestarle atención. Esos quehaceres siempre le habían parecido demasiado mundanos y poco útiles, prefería aprovechar su tiempo en su arte, ¡Y ahí estaba! Ahora sentía más ira por no haber aprendido ni siquiera a encender un automóvil. Sasori si sabía de esas cosas, estaba seguro que podría componer casi todo, pero desafortunadamente el muy bastardo no era una edición de bolsillo que pudiera llevar a cualquier lado.

Es que esos Uchihas eran unas plagas. ¿Por qué otra razón todo le saldría de la patada cuando uno estaba cerca?

Por el rabillo del ojo los observó, detalló un poco a los jóvenes: Itachi miraba con algo de recelo a Sasuke quien se llevó una mano al rostro en donde una marca rojiza decoraba su frente, lo vio murmurar algo y evitar la mirada de su hermano mayor.

Itachi frunció el ceño y el movimiento de sus labios le hizo saber que lo interrogaba por algo, pero fue ignorado de nueva cuenta.

Su observación se prolongó un poco más, pero al sentir la intensa mirada en ellos, el mayor volvió verlo y cruzaron miradas. Deidara al saberse descubierto desvió la vista abochornado, resignándose a escudriñar a los hermanos otro día.

Pasaron treinta minutos en medio del sol, mirándose de vez en cuanto, en un silencio demasiado incomodo, en un ambiente tenso, podían escuchar cada uno las respiraciones del otro.

Namikaze se puso de pie como un resorte ante la sorpresa de los otros, y con paso seguro y los dientes apretados se puso enfrente a Itachi mirándolo fija y retadoramente.

-¿Por qué no te mueves a buscar ayuda? ¿Crees que puedo estar aquí todo el día mirándote la cara?

Itachi alzó una ceja, por su mente pasaron un par de contestaciones sagaces pero prefirió contestar simplemente –Si eso era lo que hacías no era necesario que lo comentaras a los demás. Además intenté llamar a Kisame…

-¿Y solo porque repicaste un par de veces él debe interpretar que estamos en medio de algún lugar con el auto accidentado y que debe buscarnos en taxi? –cuestionó iracundo tratando de ignorar la insinuación que anteriormente le había lanzado.

-Te sorprendería saber la respuesta.

Deidara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, desencajado, y luego lo volvió a entrecerrar aún más indignado y molesto.

-Listo. Muéranse si quieren. Yo me largo –gruñó entre dientes antes de empezar su caminata a saber Dios donde.

Itachi se quedó mirándolo marchar con disgusto. Algo le decía que por su culpa se meterían en problemas. Bien sabía que Namikaze era una persona problemática, y él ya tenía suficientes como para pensar en cuidar al rubio. No debió dejarlo marchar, esas calles estaban desérticas por algo, no muy lejos podían ver un pueblo igual de desolado, y eso le preocupaba aún más.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó de la nada Sasuke a su espalda. Miró como su hermano mayor tensarse y darse la vuelta con un gesto duro.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –cuestionó con sospecha.

Sasuke rodó los ojos como si fuera obvia la razón, pero para Itachi no lo era. Sasuke nunca se interesaba por nada, era desapasionado en todo, en las personas, en las actividades, en la vida; sus prioridades eran el mismo, porque era una persona egocéntrica, egoísta acostumbrada a ser adulado por todos, así que ese repentino interés por Deidara no le sonaba nada alentador.

-Te tutea, te habla irrespetuosamente, te ordena y al irse te manda al diablo. Creo que es suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad.

Sabía que mentía. Antes, cuando estaban en el automóvil ya lo miraba con demasiada insistencia.

-Está en mi curso.

-Y…

-Está en mi curso. Nada más.

-Ya… ¿hijo de Minato Namikaze?

Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo es.

Sasuke se volvió a quedar en silencio, en un gesto pensativo. Aquel chico tenía algo peculiar, era diferente a cualquier lambiscón que persiguiera a su hermano, y por lo visto Itachi lo sabía, de alguna manera a su hermano parecía alterarlo aunque no lo exteriorizara, lo notaba incómodo con su presencia, y eso era algo que nunca había visto con otra individuo. Su aniki era un hombre muy frío y calculador con lo que se refería a otra persona, pero con ese Namikaze…

El menor de los Uchiha se acomodó nuevamente en el automóvil y se acostó a lo largo del asiento, cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco, siendo indiferente al presentimiento de su hermano, el mal presentimiento que lo agobiaba y lo mantenía mirando fijamente el lugar por donde el rubio se había ido.

.

.

.

.

Es que ¿a quién se le ocurría?

¿Por qué rayos ellos no podían vivir a diez minutos del instituto? ya casi estaban a las afueras de la ciudad y no estaban muy cerca de allá, ni muy lejos de acá; ese lugar parecía ser justo la mitad de algo, y a Deidara no le gustaba no estar ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, ya que en esa situación no se sabía cuánto faltaba para llegar a algún lugar.

Empezó a caminar más lentamente, dudando de que su elección de irse solo a un pueblo fantasmal como ése fuera la correcta. ¡Que importaba! Era demasiado tarde para retroceder sobre sus pasos. Dobló una esquina y se le iluminó el rostro al vislumbrar un pequeño negocio abierto, parecía ser un bar, ni modo, tendría que entrar a pedir ayuda o tal vez un teléfono. Cuando estuvo frente al lugar vaciló un poco, respiró profundo y entró con ligero nerviosismo.

Era un lugar de mala muerte. Todo estaba empolvado, los taburetes que estaban cerca de la barra estaban defectuosos y viejos, muchos de los cuadros del lugar parecían estar a punto de caerse, la madera de la barra estaba carcomida, incluso el dependiente (un tipo de facciones duras y algo rechoncho) parecía estar muerto en vida. Definitivamente un lugar tétrico.

Se acercó al dependiente a paso inseguro, sin reparar en que había otras presencias en el local que parecían absortas en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Buenas tardes, yo… -el tipo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escucharlo hablar, había pensado firmemente que el adolescente era extranjero… -¿tiene un teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada. No se preocupe, se lo pagaré.

El dependiente sonrió y negó mirándolo con algo de codicia.

Deidara se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración ante todo lo que le pasaba.

-Aquí tienes, niño. Es cortesía. –explicó el dependiente sonriendo ansioso, extendiéndole un vaso lleno de una sustancia rojiza.

Deidara lo miró atento y frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo desconfiado.

-Soy menor.

-Lo noté. No hay nada más en esta tienda, el próximo pueblo está a cinco kilómetros, te aseguro que querrás beber lo que sea. –explicó el tipo volviendo a su antiguo labor de pulir los vasos y los mullidos mesones.

Deidara colocó su mano tentativamente cerca del vaso, tamborileó los dedos un par de veces vacilante, pensando en que si el tipo tenía razón, ciertamente moriría de sed antes de llegar a cualquier lado. Miró alrededor. Estaba llamando mucho la atención, las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar lo observaban analíticamente. Sin pensarlo un segundo mas tomó el vaso firmemente y lo bebió hasta la ultima gota, bajo la mirada del encargado que sonrió de medio lado satisfecho.

La sustancia le pareció extremadamente dulzona al principio pero luego el amargo le durmió la lengua, tosió varias veces por el sabor fuerte de la bebida. Ni se inmuto en preguntar que era, tampoco agradeció, solo se limitó a hacer un asentimiento de cabeza a su anfitrión y luego salió del lugar hecho una furia, con ganas de matar a todos, maldiciendo miles de generaciones de Uchihas.

Caminó apresuradamente por el callejón, tratando de salir a la via principal, con suerte y encontraba un automóvil que pasara por allí, se haría pasar por un estudiante perdido e inocente y pediría que le llevaran al pueblo más cercano. Si, eso sonaba perfecto.

Se aclaró la garganta al sentir un escozor en ella y maldijo internamente al hombre que se la ofreció, pues ésta ni siquiera había calmado su sed, y ahora le escocia. Tosió un vez mas al notar que el sentimiento no se iba, sin embargo, fue mucho peor, pues desencadenó un ataque de tos que ni siquiera lo dejaba respirar, por lo que empezó a marearse por la falta de aire cayendo drásticamente de rodillas. Alzo la cabeza en un desesperado intento por tomar aire pero lo que vio lo sorprendió desmedidamente.

-¿Estas bien, chica linda? No deberías ir sola por un camino tan desolado. Podrías meterte en problemas. – Un tipo frente a él lo apuntaba con un arma y lo miraba desde arriba con una media sonrisa. El corazón le latió fuerte, sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar y para completar el mareo no se iba, más bien, ahora parecía más fuerte, no podía enfocar ya muy bien las cosas a su alrededor, una neblina empezaba a empañar su vista.

¿Pero qué mierda le había hecho él a la genética para parecer tan innecesariamente femenino?

Alzó los ojos para mirar de nuevo el arma y luego volvió a repasar su situación, analizando por pocos segundos de qué manera debía comportarse para salir de la situación, segundos en que mando su raciocinio al estanque.

-¿No ves que soy un hombre, idiota? -jadeó con voz ahogada y débil y casi al instante volvió a toser pero más quedamente.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa notando la debilidad del chico. Vaya que había hecho un buen trato con ese cantinero, sin embargo de los chicos que siempre le daba, sin duda éste era uno de los más hermosos y cautivadores. Nunca había visto unos ojos azules tan intensos, ni una piel tan brillante y encantadora.

Deidara se sintió algo cohibido con la mirada analítica del sujeto, trató de levantarse pero ya estaba demasiado débil. Alarmado se fijó que no podía moverse a su voluntad, y la vista parecía volverse más y más borrosa; su respiración y su pulso se hizo más rápido con la sensación a peligro. No podía huir, no podía moverse, sin embargo, permanecía consciente aunque sus sentidos funcionaran a medias.

-Vaya, tienes razón, eres casi un chico. –Pronunció con burla –Me gustan las chicas atrevidas como tú, que no tienen sentido del peligro, que no quieren verse sumisas, me gusta domarlas.- se arrodilló y con el arma describió el contorno del rostro del más joven que sacudió la cabeza agresivamente y apretó los dientes sin poder hacer más nada, sin tener control sobre su propio cuerpo que ahora parecía más una cárcel que cualquier cosa.

-Maldito –gruño débilmente- V-Vo… Matar…te –trató de pronunciar sin éxito haciendo reír malignamente al tipo.

-Sí que tienes fuerza de voluntad pero… ¿hasta cuándo? –alargó una mano hasta el cuello del rubio para acariciarlo levemente mientras se relamía con gula. –Me pregunto…. –pasó saliva mientras miraba con gravedad el cuello tenso de Deidara. –Si sabes tan bien como te ves… -terminó de decir y acerco sus labios al lugar que su mano había estado acariciando. Deidara no podía creer lo que pasaba. Ese tipo de verdad lo estaba tratando como una chica; todo aquel acto era repugnante, se estremeció solo de sentir el contacto con aquellos labios asquerosos, aun mas con la lengua que le recorría lentamente su cuello y las manos que se metían violentamente dentro de su camisa. Aquellas manos apretaban la piel de su abdomen y pecho como si quisiera arrancársela a pedazos, la lengua que antes le lamia vigorosamente había sido cambiada por dientes que mordían sin contemplación y dejaban marcas de dolor. –Sabes aún mejor. Dame algo más. –murmuró extasiado tomando la barbilla del Namikaze y haciéndolo ver frente a frente. A esos escasos centímetros el tipo podía sentir el tibio aliento de Deidara que salía rápidamente de sus labios entreabiertos, aquello lo sumía en un trance de lujuria absoluta, y todavía más el escuchar gemir de dolor al adolescente, era tremendamente excitante. Deidara se sintió morir cuando el sujeto lo besó bruscamente tanteando el interior de su boca con ferocidad.

Él no era una chica. Eso… eso no era posible que le estuviera pasando. Realmente, su apariencia era una maldición. Sentía un asco y la vergüenza de ser víctima de ese tipo de juegos del destino.

Quería poder patearle el trasero, quería poder cumplir sus amenazas pero su visión se oscurecía cada vez más haciéndolo poco a poco cerrar sus ojos vencido.

Sintió un duro latido.

Como una chica.

Dócil, manejable, como una chica.

.

.

.

¿Por qué se preocupaba? Daba igual, el Namikaze debía poder cuidarse solo, en cualquier caso, ¿Quién podría pasar por encima de la voluntad del rubio? Si tenía la impulsividad de una bomba de tiempo.

El Uchiha caminó apresurado sin poder sacudirse la sensación de que algo andaba mal.

Deidara además golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte en caso de ser asediado por unos ladrones. Gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper cualquier tímpano y mordía lo suficientemente duro como para quitar pedazos.

Se preocupaba por nada, o mejor dicho, se preocupaba porque no quería verse en problemas con Minato Namikaze.

Escuchó a lo lejos un sonido atípico, que le hizo ralentizar el paso. Caminó sigilosamente siguiendo los sonidos guturales de algo que estaba seguro se arrepentiría de ver, y asi fue.

Se quedó en blanco con lo que vio.

ItaDei

Sintió detenerse el tiempo en esos minutos, lo peores de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan humillado, a medida que lo tocaban, a medida que lo lamian, que lo marcaban, que saboreaban toda extención de su piel de la forma mas repugnante. Minutos sofocantes. Tenia la visión borrosa y se había resignado a no observar nada mas, cerró los ojos decepcionado de si mismo por ser tan vulnerable.

-Sera mejor que lo sueltes –escuchó decir a una voz grave e hizo una reprimenda mental al mirar con ojos esperanzados a su salvador. Entre los mechones largos de su cabello que se pegaban al rostro, a través de su nublada mirada, la figura de Itachi Uchiha se alzaba con decisión y miraba con aversión la escena. Deidara pensó que no sería sencillo de ver como un tipo encima de él ya le había quitado todo lo que le cubría la parte superior, y tocaba su torso desnudo con lujuria, mientras él se mantenía impávido, con la vista perdida y deshecho en el suelo, incapaz de intentar moverse y con la respiración anormalmente pausada.

El grupo de malhechores que no habían advertido la nueva llegada lo rodearon rápidamente sacando armas y navajas, mirándolo escépticos esperando cualquier orden de su líder.

Itachi por su parte sabía que estaba en desventaja. Él no era un ninja ni nada parecido para pelear con esos tipos, y más aún, combatir esas armas.

El sujeto de rodillas al suelo frente a Deidara, lo sujetó por la cintura posesivamente y miró a Itachi evaluadoramente antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ya… y tú eres… ¿su novio? –preguntó con curiosidad fingida.

Si Deidara hubiese estado cien por ciento consciente se hubieran sonrojado en extremo y le hubiese gritado un montón de improperios, pero en la situación en la que estaba a penas y podía mantenerse despierto.

-No te importa. Suéltalo. –ordenó petulante.

El tipo molesto soltó a Deidara y se puso de pie. El rubio totalmente debilitado y con los ojos entrecerrados se tambaleó dibujando el trayecto para impactar contra el suelo, pero el otro lo cogió antes de que sucediera y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos.

-Uno más en la fiesta. No me importa –Itachi no entendió bien a qué se refería el otro, pero de improvisto, el tipo le lanzo el cuerpo débil de Deidara. Tuvo que dar unos pasos apresurados para poder sostenerlo y evitar que cayera contra el suelo.

Miró alrededor como todos se mantenían alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos, luego miró al rubio pegado contra su pecho: tenía los ojos entrecerrados y jadeaba bajito, podía escuchar como murmuraba unas palabras inentendibles, sus piernas temblaban como si fueran incapaces de sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Y dime niñito… ¿vas a hacer lo que sea para salvar su vida? Porque me gusta mucho y deseo quedármelo.

Hubo nuevamente risas y varios comentarios de los otros hombres. Itachi por el contrario torció la boca con disgusto.

-Lastimosamente, no lo vas a tener –espetó fríamente.

El tipo volvió a alzar el arma para apuntarlo.

-Eres bastante arrogante, solo por eso quiero matarte… pero me encantan los espectáculos, ¿a ti no?

Deidara apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía. Sus manos estaban aferradas al uniforme de Itachi como si temiera caerse, sin embargo, empezaba poco a poco a recuperar energías. Trato de separarse del moreno que afirmó las manos en su cintura deteniendo el movimiento.

-No te muevas, Namikaze –murmuró sin quitar los ojos del tipo que lo apuntaba.

-…Así que diviértenos… danos una demostración de amor. Bésalo.

Itachi se quedó un poco perplejo. Deidara por su parte se congeló, y tembló entre los brazos del Uchiha.

-Claro… -prosiguió el hombre –Si quieres salvar su vida… y la tuya, por supuesto.

Itachi podía sentir el miedo de Deidara. Estaba tan acobardado por la situación que se mostraba totalmente sumiso, como si no tuviera vida. Se preguntaba interiormente que había pasado con el Namikaze hablador que lo molestaba en el instituto. ¿Tanto miedo tenia de la muerte?

-Pre… feriría morir –balbuceó el rubio.

Risas.

Con eso quedaba mas que demostrado que no era miedo a la muerte lo que tenia el rubio.

Itachi alzó una ceja. Bajó la mirada para examinar a Deidara, que respiraba agitadamente de improvisto. ¿Sería miedo de él lo que en realidad tenía?

Tomó con una de sus manos el mentón del rubio y ante la sorpresa de todos (y más aún, de Deidara) junto los labios con los de él, quien de inmediato le empujó débilmente para alejarse.

-Tonto –susurró antes de soltarlo y dejarlo caer sentado en el suelo. –Supongo que esto es suficiente para satisfacer sus instintos pederastas. Hora de pagar. –dijo mirando a un lugar en específico.

Deidara no comprendió al instante, pero cuando repasó el lugar pudo ver a una veintena de hombres rodeando a los malhechores y a Kisame riendo bastante macabro frente al grupo. En cuestiones de segundos los tipos estaban atados en el suelo, mientras servían de sacos de boxeo para los chicos recién llegados.

-Kisame, Namikaze no puede caminar.

Esa sola frase fue suficiente para que Kisame se dirigiera a él y sin ninguna delicadeza pasara uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, no importándole las heridas y presuntas fracturas de éste para conducirlo a un coche que estaba estacionado justo en la salida del callejón.

-Supongo que tengo que tratarte mejor –dijo con cizaña Kisame-… Ahora que estas saliendo con el jefe.

Deidara dio un respingo y rechinó los dientes.

-Te voy a matar, maldito.

El otro solo rió.

.

.

.

.

Itachi observaba desde afuera de su habitación a un médico y una enfermera entrar, no sin antes hacer un reverencia, para ir a atender a Deidara que se encontraba inconsciente en su cama; el que por cierto estaba allí, porque a Kisame no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que meterlo precisamente en esa habitación, luego, cuanto Itachi intentó hacer que lo cambiaran de cuarto Mikoto se había negado rotundamente alegando que el estado del rubio era deplorable y que sería peligroso someterlo a tanto movimiento. A Itachi no le quedó nada más que ceder, y quedarse fuera de la habitación.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, que?

Kisame rió crudamente mirando maliciosamente a Itachi.

-Lo se besaste por…

Itachi suspiró resignado.

-Cállate, no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Piensas manipular al Namikaze con eso? O no, espera… -lo señaló acusadoramente -¡Quieres vengarte de Minato Namikaze con eso!

-No seas absurdo. De todas maneras esto nada tiene que ver con Minato Namikaze.

Sin embargo, esas palabras quedaron en su cabeza. Ciertamente, nada tenía que ver con él, pero de pensarlo mejor era un buena manera de asegurarse el triunfo por encima de Namikaze. Un acercamiento con el vástago mayor Namikaze podría generar un acercamiento entre él mismo y Minato.

Itachi se recargó de la pared, mirando hacia un punto indefinido.

Deidara lo odiaba a muerte, y para ser sinceros, a Itachi nada mas con ver su rostro se le revolvía el estómago, pero la posibilidad era tan tentadora.

-¿Seguro? Entonces te gusta el Namikaze… no hay otra opción.

Itachi frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Había algo en su aura que se veía realmente amenazante.

-¿Quieres vivir para ver el día de mañana?

Kisame alzó ambas manos, negando.

-Vamos, vamos, solo fue una broma.

Rió nerviosamente, pero supo por instinto que sería mejor guardar silencio. Itachi parecía más pensativo que de costumbre, Kisame pensó que quizá había sido por la reprimenda que le dio su madre apenas le vio una pequeña porción de la frente de Sasuke colorada a causa de un golpe. Había sido más el escándalo por ese pequeño golpecito que por traer a un compañero de clases medio muerto. Ahora ya sabía por qué Sasuke tenía esa asquerosa personalidad.

El medico salió con un ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Itachi se acercó a esperar el diagnostico, mas por cortesía que porque de verdad le importara.

-Bueno, afortunadamente no hay fractura, ni nada para alarmarse. Igualmente en el cráneo no tiene ninguna lesión, pero si le recomendamos mucho reposo, y que trate de moverse lo menos posible por dos días, ya que los golpes le pueden causar un dolor severo. –le dio un par de indicaciones referentes al cómo atender los moretones y se despidió.

Itachi asintió y se despidió con una reverencia. Entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama mirando con el ceño fruncido a Deidara. Era como un gato, estaba convencido que su cuerpo estaba hecho de un material diferente al del resto de los humanos, de lo contrario, no se explicaba por qué siempre salía ileso de los enfrentamientos, y vaya que eran bastantes.

Escuchó el sonido de un móvil timbrando, al buscarlo con la mirada pudo distinguir la luz parpadeante en la mesita a un lado de la cama, en donde por cierto, estaba el resto de sus pertenencias. Lo tomó y vislumbró en la pantalla el nombre, antes de presionar la tecla para responder.

-¿Deidara? –preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado. A Itachi le causó un poco de impresión escuchar su voz. -¿Deidara?

-Habla Itachi, Namikaze-san –respondió fingiendo seguridad.

-¿Itachi? ¿Deidara dejó su móvil? –preguntó algo confundido y con un tinte de preocupación en su voz, según lo que notó el Uchiha, instinto de padre, pensó Itachi al instante.

-No… verá, tuvimos un ligero inconveniente –contestó cautelosamente, rogando en su interior que Minato no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

-¿Inconveniente?

Itachi suspiró resignado a explicarlo todo, claro, haciendo que todo pareciera menos grave de lo que en realidad fue, y editándole unas partes que podrían crear un trauma a cualquier padre. ¿Qué pensaría el Namikaze de él si le contara todo, y que por su culpa su hijo había sido abusado a medias? Definitivamente tenía una imagen que mantener, y estaba seguro que Deidara tampoco querría que su padre supiera esos detalles. Al terminar el relato Minato permaneció callado por unos segundos, algo aturdido por su propia preocupación.

-Lo iré a buscar ahora.

-Lo mejor será que se quede aquí hasta mañana, Namikaze-san, el doctor mencionó que sería recomendable que no tuviera tanto movimiento por hoy. Además, es algo tarde ya, tampoco es recomendable que venga usted desde tan lejos…

-De acuerdo, mañana iré a buscarlo, siento todas las molestias que te ha causado.

-No se preocupe.

-Itachi, gracias.

A Itachi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su primer nombre ser pronunciado tan a la ligera, junto con un agradecimiento tan íntimo.

-Sí. Hasta Luego.

Itachi ni siquiera esperó la contestación, simplemente colgó presurosamente y lanzó el teléfono al lado de Deidara, el que por cierto, había empezado a mascullar frases sin sentido que sonaban como a "arte explosivo", mientras se movía de un lado al otro, jadeando de dolor en unas oportunidades y arrugando las facciones en disconformidad.

Tan transparente, tan volátil, tan idiota

Para él, Deidara Namikaze no era nadie.

**¡Fin del Capitulo!**

Bien me reporto después de mucho tiempo, he de decirles que este capítulo tiene guardado muchísimo tiempo y recién lo encuentro y me pareció genial poder publicarlo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios anteriores, me han llevado a querer continuar.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

_I want to be naughty_

**Capítulo 5**

_Había olvidado el inicio de esta historia..._

_Itachi se estremeció ante la petición del rubio y apartó la mirada pensativo en un acto inconsciente que violaba todas las reglas de etiqueta y buenas costumbres que en su casa le habían inculcado._

_-Bien, solo será por un tiempo, lamento tener que hacerlo sin embargo se que le tienes… -titubeó un poco buscando las palabras correctas - que te llevas bien con Deidara, y veras, él es un poco difícil con las personas. No he logrado que se interese en nada._

_Itachi movió su mano apenas unos milímetros en la superficie de la mesa, totalmente rígido, como si temiera hacer un movimiento por mínimo que fuera, temiendo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera como una simple ilusión._

_No le extrañaba que Deidara con su pobre intelecto se interesara realmente en algo, era tan básico como un bistec; por supuesto que no diría algo así en aquella situación aunque estuvo tentado varias veces._

_-No creo que me prefiera antes que a usted –dijo irresponsablemente y casi al momento arrepintiéndose que aquella frase sonara tan… extraña._

_Minato sonrió abiertamente._

_-Casi podría apostar lo contrario –Itachi alzó ambas cejas incrédulo y estaba seguro que de haber estado tomando algo lo hubiese escupido en su cara-. Sé que Deidara tiene mal carácter y por supuesto, sé que es mi responsabilidad por estar demasiado ocupado para hacerme cargo de él, incluso mi esposa está muy ocupada para atenderlo, y ahora con Naruto que está tan pequeño… por favor, Itachi –Lo miró directo a los ojos con sus extravagantes ojos azules, atravesándole con ese par de zafiros. Itachi sintió un vacio en el estomago, dudaba en hablar pero en su interior ya la decisión estaba tomada, tenía la sensación de que nunca podría dar una negativa a una petición de ese hombre que te compensaré por ello._

_Compensarlo. De haber sido otra persona Itachi quizá le hubiese retado consecuencia de su respuesta, sin embargo, aquella persona era diferente al resto, y aunque a Itachi no le hacía nada de gracia que su "ídolo" le estuviera pidiendo que se hiciera cargo de su insoportable, engreído y extraño hijo, el que por cierto lo odiaba a muerte, sentía que tenía una poderosa arma en sus manos, se sentía tan importante y orgulloso…_

_-Le diré a mi padre –musitó levantándose con su porte recto, pero aceptando implícitamente, cosa que el mayor entendió al instante ya que sonrió amablemente- y justo cuando Itachi pensó que podría marcharse con la cabeza erguida llena de dignidad- lo estrechó en sus brazos en un gesto lleno de agradecimiento._

_-Gracias._

_Se puede decir que en ese momento comprendió que había un fuerte lazo que lo unía al Namikaze desde el día en que lo conoció, y que luego dejó de ser un lazo para convertirse en un grillete, que le pesaba, que lo hería pero no podía romper._

.

.

.

.

El timbre de su teléfono que había establecido como recordatorio le anunciaba que eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana. Despertó terriblemente cansado y adolorido por causa de la extremadamente suave cama y el olor a una exótica fragancia, el sentimiento de que estaba fuera de su casa y más que eso, en un lugar en que no debería estar no lo dejó descansar ni un poco. Alargó la mano con suma lentitud y tomó su teléfono a unos cuantos centímetros de él para silenciarlo. Recorrió la pantalla divisando unos pocos mensajes con el mismo destinatario: "Akasuna Sasori" y solo hasta el final un par de mensajes de su padre.

Chasqueó la lengua, y se incorporó con dificultad fijándose por primera vez que le habían cambiado la ropa y que vendajes envolvían varios lugares de su cuerpo: su abdomen, su brazo derecho y muñeca y su tobillo izquierdo; y por supuesto que solo vestía en ese momento ropa interior, cosa que por cierto notó que también habían cambiado, sin embargo en la mesita de noche al lado de la amplia cama estaba muy bien doblado su uniforme, limpio y planchado. Se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar sentado a un lado de esta y estiró la mano para alcanzar sus prendas.

-Ah, Estas despierto –la aseveración había sido expresada con algún deje de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo él también se había sorprendido un poco de no haber escuchado la puerta abrirse para develar la nueva llegada.

Deidara frunció el ceño y los labios en muestra de evidente desagrado.

-Engendro –nombró sin poder recordar el nombre del vástago menor Uchiha el cual le caía como una patada en el estomago. Tenía su uniforme del instituto a medias, en ese mismo instante se terminaba de abotonar la chaqueta y rectificar el buen estado de su corbata. - ¿Qué se supone que haces ahí parado como un imbécil?

Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa. No supo si reírse de aquella pregunta tan maleducada y fuera de lugar o indignarse. Era un hecho que el chico le desagradaba, aunque no podría asegurar que le era del todo indiferente, había algo en su vulgar comportamiento que le inquietaba.

-Me sorprendió ver a una bestia en la cama de mi hermano. Eso es todo.

Y no mentía, curiosamente luego que había llegado la noche anterior a su casa se había desentendido del chico malherido y se había ido directamente a su habitación; realmente nunca le había interesado nada que no estuviera directamente relacionado con él y aquel chico le daba igual. En la mañana se había despertado con la ligera impresión de que se olvidaba de algo importante y era que aquel chico rubio que la noche anterior había estado al borde de la muerte era precisamente el hermano mayor del chico que más había llamado su atención por aquellos días, así que había ido a preguntar sobre su situación a Itachi y se encontraba con el rubio perfectamente acomodado entre las sabanas de su aniki.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua sin darle importancia, no quería hablar con nadie, y menos con alguien tan borde, sin embargo la última frase lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿La cama de Itachi?

Bajó su vista a las sabanas que tapaban su cuerpo semidesnudo y al instante las lanzó prácticamente al otro lado de la habitación como si estas quemaran, cosa que por cierto, a Sasuke le dio mucha gracia.

-Bueno, de todas formas, no tengo tiempo para esto –quiso zanjar el tema el azabache – ¿Dónde está Itachi? –preguntó con semblante aburrido.

Deidara alzó una ceja confundido, sintiendo una extraña emoción al ver al otro mirando alrededor, como esperando que Itachi saliera en cualquier momento del baño, del closet o mas sencillamente, de debajo de las sabanas; así que como intuyendo lo que el Uchiha pensaba frunció el ceño con enfado.

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

-¿Qué? ¿No durmieron juntos?

La pregunta dejó en blanco a Deidara que ni siquiera podía coordinar lo suficiente como para cerrar la boca. Sasuke miró toda la gama de colores en la que se tornó la cara del Namikaze y cómo por unos segundos no fue capaz de argumentar nada.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ¡Engendro degenerado!

Sasuke alzó los hombros sin atinar a decir nada más. No sabía el por qué Itachi lo había dejado dormir en su cama, porque decir que era porque estaba bastante herido no era motivo suficiente para Sasuke. Bien sabía que su hermano era un ser despiadado, cortés pero malvado.

-Lo siento, no sabía que eras una chica virgen –espetó con saña para hacerlo explotar pero en vez de eso, el chico rubio tornó sus mejillas de un intenso rojo imposible de ocultar.

La verdad es que Deidara no tenía nada de casto, y si había algo en el mundo que le gustaba eso era las chicas, y más las chicas lindas, con grandes atributos, y si eso quería decir que él era el hombre más básico del mundo, entonces eso era. Sin embargo se sonrojaba porque no podía hacer otra cosa que enlazar imágenes de Itachi y él, imágenes en las cuales hacían cosas que no se deberían hacer entre dos chicos; había estado con muchas chicas, pero si se refería a chicos, entonces sí, era un completo virgen.

-No seas estúpido –murmuró rodando los ojos dando por terminada aquella conversación, desviando la mirada, indefenso. Esa mirada tan parecida a la de Itachi le hacía sentir desnudo, bueno, más de lo que estaba físicamente.

Sasuke lo evaluó lentamente y le miró de arriba abajo, cosa que hizo sentir mas incomodo a Deidara, que no sabía el por qué de aquel escrutinio. El pelinegro miró la extensión de la piel expuesta, desde sus piernas, hasta el comienzo del cabello sobre sus arqueadas cejas. Y se detuvo en el cabello rubio brillante, que caia libremente a los lados del malhumorado rostro del Namikaze. Le llamaba tanto la atención que era imposible para él desviar la mirada de las hebras de oro. Ahora que lo miraba bien, este chico se le parecía tanto a Naruto, que le atormentaba, después de todo, eran hermanos.

-Entonces si lo eres –afirmó malignamente.

-Bastardo –gruñó determinado a no seguir escuchando aquellas idioteces.

Sasuke rió con ganas, como hace bastante tiempo no lo hacía.

-Si tanto te molesta, puedo ayudarte con eso –pronunció serio de pronto, como si quisiera darle la máxima veracidad a sus palabras, cuestión que hizo enojar mas a Deidara, aunque dentro de él ese tono tan serio le había logrado estremecer.

-Otouto.

Los ojos azabaches del mayor por un momento se detuvieron en Deidara antes de posarse evaluadoramente en su hermano menor.

-No debes pasearte tan desaliñado cuando hay visitantes en casa, Sasuke.

Instantáneamente el chico se llevó ambas manos a la corbata para terminar de ajustarla y se sacudió levemente la chaqueta.

-Llegarás tarde.

-Te estaba esperando.

-Aun debo encargarme de mis labores como anfitrión, además debo llevar a Namikaze a su casa.

Sasuke asintió levemente y se volvió para salir.

-Adiós, chico virgen -Dijo a modo de despedida y salió del lugar.

Itachi frunció levemente el ceño.

Deidara apartó los ojos de Itachi y se movió con algo de dificultad para tomar su uniforme decidido a vestirse, sin embargo una pisca de vergüenza cruzó su faz mirando por una fracción de segundo al Uchiha.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó gélidamente.

-Por supuesto que no, bastardo –respondió ácidamente desviando la vista.

Hubo silencio por un instante en el cual la mirada azabache estaba clavada en los movimientos de Deidara, que si en algún momento se había incomodado por Sasuke, estaba a punto de infartarse con la mirada de Itachi.

Estaba avergonzado de mostrar su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo, así que disimuladamente tomó la única sábana que había quedado sobre la cama para cubrirse, pero apenas la tuvo en sus manos desistió de terminar la acción, puesto que sería más que obvio que la razón de su reciente timidez era la mirada insistente de Itachi, y es que le veía con tanta vehemencia, que Deidara sentía que el mismo Itachi le tocaba, y no solo sus oscuros ojos. Su corazón empezó a protestar acelerando el ritmo de sus latidos, y parecía que había decidido desviar todo el flujo de sangre hacia su rostro.

¿Por qué le ocurría eso? ¿Por qué siempre por el Uchiha?

Apretó los dientes, enojado, pensando que desde hacía varios años hasta su cuerpo le recordaba la superioridad de Itachi sobre él, y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Siempre ese lastimoso latido, siempre esa presión en su rostro, ese hormigueo en su cuerpo, y ese sudor en las manos. Era como si todo conspirara para hacerlo sentir una sabandija. Así era como se sentía ser un perdedor de seguro.

Sonaría estúpido que le dijera de dejara de verlo, ambos eran hombres además, por lo que también sería humillante mostrarle un franco débil en él.

¿Por qué le miraba tanto?

-De acuerdo, en todo caso, te espero afuera para llevarte.

Itachi salió y esperó afuera el tiempo que consideró necesario para que se vistiera, sin embargo pasó bastante rato en que no escuchaba absolutamente nada, algo ahí no le cuadraba. Algo inquieto por él, entró nuevamente a la habitación sigilosamente.

Deidara ya se había vestido y calzado apropiadamente pero estaba absorto en la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo, había abotonado completamente la camisa y había colocado la corbata de la forma correcta (cosa que nunca hacía) sin embargo, lucia intranquilo, como si hubiera algo mal en la imagen que veía. No le costó mucho adivinar que era: tenía tantas marcas en su cuerpo que incluso en la zona de su cuello se podían ver sin ningún esfuerzo, imposibles de ocultar.

.

.

.

La tensión era tan palpable para ambos que se desplegaba por todo el salón como un velo, era incluso evidente para los otros. Naruto ese día no había amanecido con ánimos de pelear y mucho menos cuando solamente esa persona conocía perfectamente la información que él quería conocer: la situación actual de Deidara; porque si bien es cierto que sabía que su hermano mayor la había pasado sumamente mal el día anterior, su padre no había sabido precisar el estado de su hermano ni mucho menos lo había visto, ni conocía con detalle lo que había pasado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Namikaze? –preguntó Sasuke con algo de saña mirándolo de reojo. Había observado desde hacía unos minutos que la mirada ojiazul estaba perdida en algún lado, y estaba tan ausente que al joven Uchiha le molestaba. De hecho, desde que llegó había estado sumamente callado y a duras penas había contestado a los saludos que sus compañeros alegremente le regalaban.

-Nada que te interese. –respondió inconscientemente. Solo escuchar la voz de Sasuke lo molestaba terriblemente.

-Eres un idiota –respondió Sasuke volviéndose con una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Tú lo eres aun más –replicó con ira girándose para mirarlo directamente al rostro.

La media sonrisa de Sasuke le erizó por completo la piel. Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de la tez tan increíblemente blanca de su rostro y de los ojos negros tan endemoniadamente impactantes que se cargaba y ese porte de engreído que lo hacían verse más imponente que el resto de sus compañeros, era de ese tipo de chicos que sin importar donde estuviera llamaría la atención.

Estaba tan absorto mirando a Sasuke que apenas fue consciente cuando un pequeño susurro salió de sus labios y se giraba a mirar como su profesor cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Disculpa?

Sasuke abrió el cuaderno y buscó sus últimos apuntes como si el rubio no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada, Naruto lo miraba atentamente esperando que repitiera su frase, sin embargo, después de varias segundos de esperar se volvió a mirar al profesor, un poco decepcionado.

-Tu hermano está bien –dijo como si nada Sasuke sin volver a verlo nuevamente.

Naruto volvió su rostro completamente hacia él y parpadeó un par de veces sin saber muy bien que decir. El estomago se le había contraído y se sentía fuera de lugar; realmente esas eran las ultimas palabras que pensaría escuchar de parte de Sasuke. ¿A qué se debía aquello? Y además de eso ¿Cómo podía saber qué rayos estaba pensando? Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle al respecto pero sabía qué clase de persona era el joven que estaba sentado a su lado y que no le diría mucho más que eso, sin embargo, sin saber bien por qué ese par de palabras que salieron en un callado susurro le tranquilizaron.

-Gracias, Teme –sonrió con sinceridad mirándolo aun fijamente.

Sasuke trató de no reflejar la sorpresa que le había causado el escuchar el agradecimiento, sin embargo volvió a ver el rostro moreno de Naruto quien sonreía aun, sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos antes de sentir un frio que le recorría desde el estomago y subía hasta situarse en sus mejillas; abrumado desvió la mirada aparentando que nada había pasado.

Naruto puso nuevamente atención a lo que explicaba el profesor sin saber realmente qué decía, porque estaba concentrado en el apresurado palpitar de su corazón.

Al terminar la clase, Sasuke fue prácticamente el último en salir, sus oídos estaban prácticamente sordos, pues el único ruido que podía escuchar era el "tun-tun" de su corazón. Tenía una presión en ellos, y un nudo en la garganta, era un sentimiento muy molesto, pero endemoniadamente fuerte.

-Sasuke, ¿Ocurre algo?

Sasuke observo que Juugo se sentaba a su lado en el césped, en el parque del instituto que siempre ocupaban para comer. Karin y Suigetsu habían ido a comprar algo, dejándolos a ambos solos.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Esta acción contrarió al más alto que lucía ahora más preocupado. Bien sabía que Sasuke era el tipo de personas que solo decía las cosas una sola vez, no hacía movimientos innecesarios y mucho menos se quedaba sin palabras, así que aquel acto de negar dos veces, era por si mismo, algo por lo que preocuparse. No preguntó, no porque no le interesara saber, sino porque cuando ocurría algo grave, Sasuke generalmente sacaba a relucir su yo asesino.

Juugo miró a su alrededor en busca de sus otros compañeros, pero no los encontró, pero observó que en las bancas que estaban justo en frente de la cafetería parecía haber un revuelo. Obviamente se trataba del Namikaze y su grupo nuevamente y sonrió pensando que todo el mundo parecía divertirse mucho a su alrededor, bueno, todos excepto el azabache que estaba tan concentrado en su comida, que parecía que quería desaparecerla de una solo mirada.

-Namikaze… -pronunció Juugo empezando una frase, ganándose rápidamente la atención de Sasuke –Siempre llama la atención, ¿no?

Al Uchiha la frase no le cayó en gracia en ningún sentido, no podría explicar claramente por qué. Siguió la mirada del otro y se encontró a Naruto y a su secuaces haciendo una competencia de comida o algo así. Los dos participantes eran Kiba y Naruto. A Sasuke le pareció patético. Quiso apartar la vista, pero sus ojos se empeñaban en seguir al rubio en sus movimientos: cuando se comió el último de sus fideos y cuando festejaba haciendo movimientos con las manos mientras los demás reían.

Y Sasuke arrugó el ceño.

Naruto era un idiota en toda regla.

Un idiota, patético.

Por eso no se podía explicar cómo era que podía llamar tanto su atención e incluso hacerle sentir esa taquicardia tan fastidiosa, y justo en eso pensaba en el momento preciso en que el rubio se acercó a Sakura (una de sus compañeras de clase) y sonriéndole de medio lado le dijo a todo pulmón: "Si gano la siguiente me tienes que dar un beso".

Un latido fuerte hizo que Sasuke quisiera devolver la comida que acababa de ingerir.

¿Un beso?

Se sentía engañado, se sentía desplazado, ignorado, se sentía traicionado, y quiso levantarse y hacer algo, pero por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando algo nuevo: impotencia. Él que era un Uchiha que todo lo podía, se sentía de manos atadas, se sentía un completo idiota al que le era arrebatado su… su…

Se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo calificarlo, ni sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Y también supo que incluso le gustaba que Namikaze peleara con él porque en ese momento no podía ignorarlo, en ese momento tenía toda su atención. Le gustaba cuando le hablaba porque le gustaba su tono de voz. Le gustaba cuando sonreía porque…

En su mente sonó un pequeño "click".

¿Le gustaba?

¿Namikaze? ¿Gustar?

Juugo siguió los movimientos de Sasuke, que parecía tener una lucha interna en esos momentos, al menos con mil demonios internos. Fruncía el ceño y miraba los protagonistas de aquel revuelo. Apretaba los puños aunque casi imperceptiblemente y la línea de sus labios se curvó ligeramente hacia abajo.

No le sorprendía que ese chico tuviera la atención del Uchiha, de hecho, debería ser obvio, sobretodo porque eran polos totalmente opuestos. Pero… esos gestos del Uchiha con él… no pareciera que quisiera precisamente mostrar su magnificencia con él, incluso, no parecía que quisiera tampoco una amistad…

De pronto el azabache se volvió hacia su dirección y Juugo miró a otro lado con toda la calma que pudo, para que Sasuke no se diera por enterado de que había sido brevemente estudiado por su acompañante.

No se inmutó cuando Sasuke sin mediar una palabra se puso de pie, y mucho menos cuando empezó a caminar justo hacia donde estaba Namikaze. Miró hacía el suelo preguntándose si lo mejor era seguir a su líder, aunque éste pareciera estar fuera de sus cabales. La respuesta debió haber sido negativa, pero Juugo como buen amigo, decidió ir tras él, para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Echó una última mirada a su bento intacto, y se lamentó no haber podido ni siquiera haber podido comer la mitad.

Cuando le alcanzó, ya el azabache se había hecho lugar entre sus compañeros, y todos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y contrariados.

Una rubia ceja se enarcó dejando a simple vista un gesto de sorpresa.

-Quiero hacerlo.

La frase resonó en el sitio, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a preguntar, después de todo, era un Uchiha el que había hablado, podría tomarse como una ofensa incluso no saber a lo que se refería la oración.

El rubio contra todo pronóstico ladeó una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Quieres que te haga papilla? –pronunció lentamente sin dejar de sonreir.

Y aquellas palabras le sonaron a Sasuke como una invitación indecente, se le erizo la piel, y su corazón latió fuertemente.

-Como si pudieras, usuratonkachi –respondió altivo aunque por dentro fuera un caos total.

Naruto miró a Kiba –Dale un tazón al teme y veremos que es lo que puede hacer- pronunció con voz potente.

Kiba los observó alternativamente y accedió a lo que el Namikaze le pedía. Sasuke tomó el tazón de plástico con sorna; nunca había probado comida instantánea, así que esa sería una desventaja, pero tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, por lo que aun sin empezar la competencia sabía que iba a ser el ganador.

-Si gano –empezó a decir Naruto sonriente –Aun quiero ese beso, Sakura-chan.

Sasuke apretó los dientes enfadado. El usuratonkachi incluso le importaba madre si esa era la única oportunidad de hacer algo contra él; prefería el beso de esa nadie.

La aludida se sonrojó al máximo, sin saber que decir, pero sabía que lo mejor era asentir, y eso hizo, y más si tenía la oportunidad de besar a Sasuke también.

Naruto y el resto del grupo miraron impacientes a Sasuke, esperando escuchar que quería a cambio de su victoria. El azabache por otro lado, no sabía que decir, no había pensado que quería. En realidad solo se había metido en esa patética competición para evitar ese beso entre Sakura y Naruto, porque le molestaba.

Lo pensó por un momento y algo absurdo cruzó su mente.

"Quizá también debería pedir un beso pero de Naruto."

Se quedo pasmado por un instante por su propio pensamiento.

-No. Eso sería demasiado evidente –pensó mirando contrariado los labios sonrientes de Naruto. Y luego se dio un golpe mental.

¿Evidente que?

Se estaba volviendo loco.

-Mi esclavo por un día.

Naruto dio un paso al frente protestando con el puño en alto, a lo que Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que estás seguro de perder?

Y eso fue suficiente para que Naruto cerrara la boca y empezara la competencia.

.

.

.

Itachi miraba a Deidara y se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Pensó que indudablemente Deidara debía estar nervioso, él mismo estaba nervioso después de la petición de su padre de desayunar con el hijo mayor de Minato Namikaze.

Deidara mostro su confusión y se impresionó bastante cuando llegó al comedor, pues era el único sitio que estaba decorado al estilo japonés más tradicional, de hecho era un sitio casi independiente del resto de la casa, ubicada en el centro del lugar con una magnifica vista al jardín, en el centro un tatami y en él un kotatsu. Ya las fuentes estaban servidas, aunque aun una de las criadas le daba la ultima ojeada a la sopa de miso. Y justo ahí comenzaba su mal día: nunca le había gustado la comida japonesa.

Itachi al entrar en la estancia hizo una reverencia a sus progenitores, y el rubio no estuvo seguro si lo hizo a propósito, pero no lo presentó siquiera, sino que inmediatamente ocupó el puesto justo a la derecha de su padre que estaba en uno de los polos de la mesa y la madre de Itachi al lado izquierdo sonriéndole amablemente. Sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar hizo una reverencia, no tan profunda como la de Itachi, e hizo ademan de subir al tatami solo hasta que se fijó en que ninguno estaba calzado, incluso Itachi se había descalzado y colocado algo parecido a unas sandalias. Mikoto se le quedó viendo interrogante hasta que pareció darse cuenta del motivo de su preocupación.

-Está bien, Deidara-kun, puedes sentarte.

Deidara vaciló antes de sentarse a un lado de Mikoto, justo en frente de Itachi.

-Vaya, has cambiado bastante, Deidara-kun –dijo Mikoto mirándole con ternura –Siento que hace apenas un par de años eras un niño.

Deidara que miraba la comida con recelo, asintió ligeramente. Miró con fijeza las fuentes servidas sin saber muy bien que comer, realmente no le gustaba nada, al final optó por unos pedazos de algo que parecía atún.

-Supongo que ahora te pareces mas a tu madre –murmuró pensativa.

Deidara se sonrojó ante el comentario; para él ese tipo de comentarios era como decir que no poseía nada de virilidad, ya tenía suficiente con lo que había pasado el día anterior. Itachi por su lado, emitió un sonido que el rubio hubiese apostado que era una risita.

-De hecho, soy una falla genética –dijo simplemente mientras seguía desayunando lo que causó la risa de Mikoto y una media sonrisa de Itachi.

Deidara disimuladamente rodó los ojos hasta posarlos en Itachi y no sabía realmente por qué pero estaba en parte satisfecho de la reacción que había tenido.

-No recuerdo… -pronunció de pronto Fugaku mirándolo directamente, haciendo que la atención de los demás se posara en él –Que Itachi haya mencionado que estudiaban juntos.

Itachi miró a su padre y soltó un poco de aire antes de responder, sin embargo, Deidara se le adelantó.

-Porque no lo hacemos, no estudiamos la misma especialidad, simplemente tenemos algunas materias en común.

Mikoto ladeo la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ah, ¿Qué estudias, Deidara-kun?

Itachi carraspeó un poco. Sabia lo quisquilloso que podría ponerse su padre ante la respuesta, después de todo, esperaba mucho del hijo mayor de Minato Namikaze, como el resto de Japón.

-Artes.

Fugaku dejó completamente su desayuno de lado para poner toda su atención en él.

-¿Artes? No veo en que puede ser útil cuando heredes la compañía de tu familia.

-No debe serlo. No voy a heredar nada.

Un silencio inundó el lugar, mientras los tres morenos permanecían a la expectativa con los ojos puestos en el Namikaze, el cual al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención dejó su desayuno a un lado y miró a Fugaku sonriendo ampliamente.

-Mi hermano será el que herede todo.

Itachi no se esperaba esa contesta. ¿El hermano menor el heredero? Nunca esperó algo así, aunque tampoco imaginaba a Deidara manejando la corporación Namikaze después de Minato, solo pensarlo le daba un poco de gracia. Sin embargo, lo que decía Deidara para él mismo era algo moralmente incorrecto; él nunca podría dejar en los hombros de Sasuke una carga tan pesada, aquello era simplemente inconcebible.

-Hm, debe ser duro entonces para Minato saber que ha invertido en algo que a largo plazo no dará beneficios.

Mikoto miró a su marido alarmada.

-Fugaku –le llamó con advertencia.

-Debe serlo. Aunque no le he preguntado a ciencia cierta. Hago lo que puedo para no depender de su apellido.

Itachi meditó sobre ello. Así por eso el Namikaze dependía de la beca del programa de escultura, por eso no había dejado de participar activamente, no importa que tan atareado se encontrara con otras actividades.

-Pero no lo has logrado, ¿cierto? Hasta donde se vives con tu padre.

Era incomodo, aunque no lo exteriorizaba, Itachi se imaginó que al mirar a Deidara lo encontraría sumido en un gesto de ira o algo por el estilo, pero muy al contrario se hallaba picando unos trozos de pescado en su plato y su expresión era de lo más relajada, de hecho, se movía con tanta tranquilidad como si en realidad nadie le hubiese hablado. Definitivamente eso no podía ser un buen augurio, miró que su padre esperaba silenciosamente una respuesta de Deidara pero al parecer el rubio encontraba más emocionante un trozo de comida que la conversación con su padre.

-En todo caso –empezó Itachi mirando a su padre con actitud solemne –Namikaze ha sido uno de los estudiantes más destacados en su departamento y en todo el instituto en general. No creo que esté siendo vanidoso en querer independizarse.

Deidara abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –Preguntó interesada Mikoto -¡Vaya! Seguramente serás tan bueno como Kushina-san.

Deidara bajo un poco la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-En realidad me gusta la escultura. No quiero estar mucho tiempo más bajo la sombra de mis padres. Sr. Uchiha, debe imaginarse lo difícil que es salir bajo el ala de la inmensa compañía de mi padre. –puso la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó bruscamente –Gracias por hospedarme este día, ahora debo irme, mi padre debe estar preocupado.

Fugaku asintió sin verlo y regresó a su comida. Milkoto se puso también de pie y asintió un poco apenada.

-Espero realmente verte por aquí nuevamente. Itachi, por favor, asegúrate de traerlo más seguido. Saluda a tu padre de parte de nosotros.

Deidara imagino que con "nosotros" se refería a Fugaku y a ella. Hizo un nuevo asentimiento y salió del lugar sin querer escuchar nada más.

Itachi hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

-Itachi. –Llamó su padre –Estoy seguro que podrás arreglar esta situación.

El joven no respondió, solo salió de la habitación por el mismo lugar por donde había salido Deidara.

.

.

.

-Terminaremos el proyecto después, Namikaze –musito sin siquiera mirarlo.

Deidara a su lado en el asiento del copiloto del auto no hizo ademan de bajarse, mantenía su mirada fija en la entrada de su casa, preguntándose si a esa hora su padre estaría aun ahí.

Itachi enarcó una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

Deidara dio un respingo y lo miró alarmado.

-No, ni antes; ni ahora; ni nunca. –gruñó de malas maneras, cogiendo su bolso y sacando el seguro de la puerta.

-Es curioso que lo digas –contraatacó afectado.

-No sabes cuánto deseo verte muerto.

Itachi endureció su mirada.

-Las capacidades se miden de acuerdo a lo que se hace, no a lo que se dice.

Deidara abrió la puerta rudamente y salió del auto hecho una fiera.

-Namikaze –llamó el otro desde dentro del auto.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, bastardo?

Itachi lanzó una bolsa que le golpeo en el rostro –No debes ser un estorbo para Minato-san -y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya el auto de Itachi había daba la vuelta en la esquina.

-¿Qué mierda…

Y no pudo decir más. Se quedó de piedra al mirar como una muy elegante bufanda gris y negra reposaba dentro de la bolsa. La tomó entre sus manos y mirando a ambos (para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie cerca) la puso alrededor de su cuello. Odiaba al Uchiha y a aquella odiosa prenda que despedía su olor.

.

.

.

Itachi había alcanzado a llegar a la junta del consejo estudiantil por lo menos, y aunque era la primera vez que faltaba a clases, ese día no se preocupaba por ello.

-Y con respecto a los informes del director con respecto a los presupuestos…

El vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil era, sin duda alguna, un estudiante destacado y bueno en todo lo que realizaba, incluso en simpatizar con la gente, e Itachi debía admitir que a veces quisiera que en la Corporación Uchiha hubiesen personas tan eficientes, aunque le faltara aun mucho por madurar. Generalmente los asuntos que por una u otra razón el no pudiera atender, Hakku se hacía cargo y siempre tomaba una decisión bastante acertada con respecto a lo que él mismo decidiría.

-… departamento de Deportes se incrementó el 12% por el pase a los nacionales del club de beisbol…

Si, definitivamente tenía mucho talento en lo que hacía pero era extremadamente parcial, y eso no es bueno en el mundo real.

Itachi bajó la vista.

-¿Qué pasa con el presupuesto del Departamento de Arte para el programa de escultura?

Hakku de pie enfrente del resto del consejo estudiantil sonrió nervioso mirando a Itachi.

-Está en la tercera página del informe, presidente.

Itachi asintió.

Aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que le había dicho su padre. Su padre siempre había estado muy atento al movimiento de los Namikaze, y no lo culpaba, quería recobrar a toda costa lo que les habían arrebatado, inclusive él quería lo mismo, pero él era realista, y por mucho que trabajara era difícil lograr algo al paso que iba. La corporación iba muy bien, incluso había logrado la inversión de la corporación Namikaze en uno de sus productos, pero sabía bien que aquello no sería suficiente, no era como si lograra una fusión o una inversión en la propia empresa, pero la confianza que habían perdido con la corporación Namikaze era una pared muy complicada de rehacer. Sabía sin embargo, que aquella información que había obtenido de Deidara le venía como anillo al dedo, lo mismo había notado su padre, aquella mañana solo le había insinuado a través de sus palabras que tenía que hacerse un espacio entre el grupo de amigos de Deidara –cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo– y ver que entrara en razón con respecto a hacerse cargo de la empresa, ya que después de todo, se encontraba más cerca de Deidara que del otro chico, el cual hasta donde sabía, vivía en Nueva York con su madre.

Revisó el informe.

Quizá debería pensar en darle un ligero empujón al Namikaze.

.

.

.

Ese día era un buen día. Se había despertado temprano (incluso más que Itachi), había estado listo primero, había comido su desayuno favorito, incluso, su planta de tomates estaba prosperando increíblemente.

Cuando llegó al instituto le pareció que incluso el sol parecía más brillante que de costumbre. Suspiró y pidió al buda y a todas las deidades conocidas por él, que el dia fuera magnifico. Entrando al aula notó que quizá estaba siendo egoísta al disfrutar ese momento como lo hacía, cuando Naruto, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, parecía tener una nube negra individual, con relámpagos y todo.

Tomó asiento.

-Namikaze, buenos…

-Jódete.

En el rostro de Sasuke apareció una sonrisa como por arte de magia.

-La primera orden del día es que te dirijas a mí con respeto, esclavo.

Naruto levantó el rostro y lo miró con odio profundo. Sasuke casi sintió unas dagas salientes de los ojos azules del chico.

-Disculpe, majestad.

Sasuke acentuó más su sonrisa.

-¿Crees que soy así de arrogante? Me subestimas. Puedes llamarme Sasuke-sama.

Al pronunciar la frase, Sasuke ocultó su intención verdadera de hacer que el rubio recordara su nombre.

Naruto sintió el deseo de darle una nueva forma al rostro de Sasuke a punta de puñetazos, pero sabía que él mismo había dado su palabra de que si ganaba en la estúpida competencia seria esclavo del idiota ese.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-sama.

El azabache no supo si era un relámpago de la nube negra individual de Naruto el sonido estridente que había escuchado, pero se mantuvo muy tieso en su lugar y la sonrisa se le derritió en la boca, sus manos se pusieron frías, y sintió que se le ponían calientes las orejas. Escuchar a Naruto pronunciar su nombre fue impactante, de hecho, aun si hubiera querido decir algo sarcástico o burlesco no habría podido, pues sentía que la lengua se le había quedado pegada al paladar. El rubio por el contrario no había notado la reacción de Sasuke, porque había dirigido su mirada azul al frente para advertir la llegada del profesor; en todo caso, para Naruto el decir el nombre de pila de un compañero no significaba nada importante, pues había sido criado en el extranjero aunque sus padres eran japoneses y le habían legado muchas de sus costumbres.

**Fin del Capitulo**

No tengo excusa a esta tardanza de unos cuantos días… unos 1000 días... perdón, pero bueno, con este capi comunico que esta historia esta activa, activa, ativa... xDDD

Este capítulo en realidad es más largo, pero preferí dejarlo hasta aquí por lo menos hasta el momento. Disculpen una vez mas y espero que disfruten esta capitulo como yo me he divertido escribiéndolo. Gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, han sido de gran ayuda.


End file.
